Playing With Madness
by Death-on-the-wind
Summary: Colab with Neji-of-the-earth. Nothing is more important than a quest to save a friend. After a mission that went horribly wrong, something dark took over Pietro. Only Hinaro and his party can track him down and save him before he can no longer be saved...
1. Chapter 1

**Playing with madness**

**Chapter one**

Three men were taking a lazy afternoon off from their quest. The three men were sprawled out on a grassy knoll just outside Vault. Enjoying the afternoon sun. A light breeze ruffling their hair causing small waves in the grass. Their names; Pietro Pent, Lars Stane, and the leader of their party Hinaro, no one knows his second name. His family and his past remain a mystery although he has moments where his past shows through and how he deals with it is well not the smartest of ideas. The only thing Pietro and Lars could gather was the name, Tara, they had no idea who it was but he seemed to have strong feelings for her.

Pietro was slender and thin he has long light purple hair that reached half way down his back, tied just above his shoulder blades. He wore glinting black armour over a dark purple robe open at the sides from the waist down to give freedom of movement. Dark leggings and dark leather boots protect his legs and feet and a light purple and black cloak attached at the shoulders of his robe. He has two daggers at his waist attached to his belt. Pietro has barely any muscle. For what he lacks in physical qualities he makes up for mentally. His element was as you can tell by his intelligence, wind.

Lars had short dark fiery red hair that reached just above his shoulders and with a flick at the front right, he wore dark red leather jacked with no sleeves and a high collar, he had black trousers with a glinting iron belt buckle. He wore a metal shoulder guard over his left shoulder strapped to him across his well toned chest. He had a mighty great axe on his back and was built with the muscle and physique to use it well. He was a fire user.

Hinaro had long bleach blonde hair shining down to his lower back, black armour with white tint. He had a beige cape resting neatly on his shoulders, under it he had a silk under shirt straight from Xian with a yellow silk belt tied at the right side of his waist and had some wooden beads laced through the knot. He has a light blade on his back belted across his chest but he prefers to use his fists, however he was the most balanced, medium build, slightly 'chubby' (as Pietro and Lars called it) and is very keen in his martial art skills rather than weapons, when it comes to solving puzzles he can do them but, to Pietro's annoyance, it takes him a bit longer than expected. He is the party leader his element is earth.

Hinaro remembers the time they spent back in their home village before the monsters became ravenous. Yes that was their quest, to find out why the monsters were attacking the villagers and stop it before it became worse. They were the three best warriors in there village which had become known when some bandits invaded the village and crossed these three and got brutally beaten by Lars but the villagers assumed it was all three by the state the bandits were found in. They had found out what was happening on their rest in Lunpa. They spoke to a man that had asked of their quest and their business in Lunpa. He informed them that it was a certain type of crystal that had been there for a while but since the seal was placed on alchemy it's powers began to seep into the earth and spread throughout the ground in the surrounding areas, infecting monsters at their breeding grounds, causing it to spread faster. He called it the 'corruption crystal' he also told them roughly where it was first sighted, before who ever saw it were chased away by monsters that dwell there. He told them that it was far north of Vale in the mountains between Mt Aleph and Imil. It perturbed the three of how much the man knew of their quest and the so called 'corruption crystal'. They dismissed thoughts about why the man knew so much and focused on the task at hand. Pietro had reasoned that it was just a tainted Psynergy stone and the villagers just referred to it as a 'corruption crystal' due to it's appearance and effect. The villagers, not being adepts nor educated in the study of alchemy, didn't actually know what a Psynergy stone was. At the moment they were resting in Vault near their home town Bilibin.

As they finish resting a figure approached from the distance. Tall, dark and covered in black he had dark blue hair and a extremely large katana on his back. Hinaro eyed the stranger wearily. Pietro glanced at the man for a few seconds before staring back into the distance, contemplation how to deal with the crystal. Lars' eyes were fixated on the man's katana. His eyes drifted towards the ground for a few seconds before coming out with something that only Lars would, "You think he's compensating?" Lars grinned. Hinaro sighed and Pietro face palmed at this comment. He was only a passer by but they sensed that they had not seen the rest of this man he appeared to be going in the same direction as they were set to head. They waited for several minutes for this figure to vanish into the distance. Just in case the figure thought they were going to try something and challenged them.

They headed up north towards vale. The light breeze stirred up small clouds of dust from the hard, dry earth of the beaten track. Monsters prowled the paths endlessly. The threefold watched anything that could be used as cover by monsters with hawk eyes, as not to miss a thing. As they passed a small patch of woodland Hinaro's ears picked up the distinct sound of breaking twigs underfoot. Hinaro silently signalled the other two to take up arms. It was either bandits or monsters. The threefold stood on guard. The bushes beside Lars parted and the shambling form of a zombie dragged itself out from the woods and let out a low moan. It must have been some form of signal. As if on cue several more zombies limped and dragged themselves out of the cover of the undergrowth.

Lars slashed at the closest zombie taking it's arm off, moving quickly he twisted and decapitated it with a follow through blow. The headless corpse staggered backwards and collapsed with a crash into the thicker part of the undergrowth.

The zombie must have fallen upon a vermin nest as droves of the blue creatures dashed out from the bushes waving makeshift staff like weapons. Vermin, although not very strong in small numbers, can be quite troublesome in larger groups.

Pietro sheathed his daggers and concentrated. Tapping into his Psynergy, drawing up the power he needed. Pietro unleashed a powerful plasma. Reducing a large number of vermin to ash.

Hinaro struck quickly. Two powerful strikes hitting the shoulders of a zombie disabling use of it's arms. He followed up with a somersault kick to it's head before landing and finishing up with a roundhouse kick, sending the zombie sprawling.

Lars casted a mad blast around the feet of the vermin as they swarmed towards Hinaro throwing them up into the air.

Hinaro kicked of the ground into the air amongst the vermin, lashing out with his fists, elbows, knees and feet. Felling each one of the vermin that his attacks connected with.

Their dead bodies fell from the air and landed among the trees.

Pietro, deciding it was best if he stuck to his Psynergy for this fight, waited for the closest zombie to lunge at him. Pietro quickly sidestepped the attack and slapped a hand down on the zombie before casting Wind Slash, tearing the zombie apart.

Hinaro focused his Psynergy as he fell. He could feel the dusty ground below him, as if his own flesh and blood. He embraced the earth and turned to sand as he touched the ground.

"Two left..." Lars thought aloud. He turned to face the one moving for Pietro, who had just finished of another. Lars held his arm outstretched and unleashed a Heat Wave from his open palm. The rippling flame engulfed and charred the cadaver until nothing but a smoking black mass remained. Pietro nodded to him and they both turned to face the remaining enemy.

Hinaro popped up form under the ground surprising the zombie, lashing out with his leg while he rises taking the zombie into the air with him.

"Pietro! Whirlwind! Lars! Eruption!" Hinaro shouted while falling.

Pietro twirled his hand in a circular motion as if to emphasize the casting of the Whirlwind. Pietro's whirlwind began pulling in the various bodies and charred lumps to the one point in the middle of the path.

Hinaro kicked of the zombie directing it towards the swirling mass of air while also pushing himself away from it. He flipped over and landed on his feet gracefully beside Pietro.

Lars called upon his Psynergy once more focusing on the point below the vortex of wind, debris and bodies. He unleashed a full strength Eruption from beneath it, incinerating everything and anything that managed to get caught in the magma flow.

Hinaro and Lars dragged the body of the zombie that fell into the vermin nest away from the path. Hinaro noticed a small cloth pouch attached to the rags of cloth the zombie wore around its waist. He drew his short sword and cut it free. It's contents spilling over the ground.

"Cool, we found some gold!" Lars said as he knelled down to pick up the coins. "Can we buy some food?" asked Lars, his stomach rumbled audibly.

"We don't need food" Pietro said as he stepped through the bushes to join them.

"But we...I'm hungry!" moaned Lars.

Pietro sighed and folded his arms, lightly touching the tips of his right hand fingers to his forehead.

"Come on, we should press onwards to Vale before it gets dark." Hinaro said. Leading them back through the bushes and onto the main path.

As they approached the outskirts of Vale a man yelled "stop that guy!". A small ginger man was running from a nearby house constantly looking back, a burlap sack held against his chest. He ran straight into Lars, barely even moving the large man, and fell flat on his backside.

"Are you trying to stop me!" the small man demanded, trying to pick himself up from the floor.

Pietro sighed and asked "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"How do you know it was me?" he glanced up and froze "P-Pietro?!"

"well, to answer your question. Your idiotic way of running and child like screams gave you away" Hinaro pointed out.

"Uuugghhh lets just find some food and get out of here" proposed Lars.

"I agree" Hinaro smiled.

"Idiotic?...child like? How dare you insult me! I challenge you to a fight!" Chris yelled waving a fist at the three of them.

They pushed past Chris paying no heed to his childish stunt as if he wasn't there.

"Let me help you find the corruption crystal please! I didn't hurt you just there because I want to help." Chris said eagerly, as if trying to hide the shame of having he threefold push pass him with such ease.

Lars and Pietro looked at Hinaro, already knowing the answer. Hinaro sighed.

"No Chris, this is a very important mission and your far too childish and immature to stay on task plus you've got a lot of training to do before your anywhere near our level. Your not ready and never will be." Hinaro put simply.

"Fine, if you wont let me join I'll have to force you!" Chris exclaimed angrily. "I'll just overpower you with my Psynergy!".

Hinaro sighed again and nodded to his companion "Lars, you take him I'm going to get some food".

"No wait, I'm coming to!" Lars' stomach rumbled loudly again. "Pietro. Deal with him" Lars said before running to catch up with Hinaro.

Pietro sighed and casted Tornado, throwing Chris high into the air and off into the distance with no effort at all.

"Pathetic much?" Pietro said to no one in particular before hurrying up to catch the other two.

The Party sat in the main room of the Vale inn after previously purchasing a room. They had settled down for dinner at one of the small circular tables. "Hmm?" Hinaro mused as he noticed the man in black they saw earlier. He seemed to be fixated with a piece of paper. Something told Hinaro it was important. "Pietro?".

"Yes?" He murmured, looking up from the small menu he was looking at.

"Is that the man who passed us outside Vault earlier today?" Hinaro asked quietly.

"I think so. Why?" Pietro asked.

"Something about him troubles me. Could you perhaps read his mind from here? Tell me what that piece of paper says?" Hinaro said.

Pietro closed his eyes and concentrated. The blue glow of Psynergy emanated from him. He was still for a few seconds. Pietro's face creased in annoyance. "Ugh, his mind is veiled or I just can't read him at this range. I can't tell." Pietro said, clearly annoyed at this.

Lars wandered back to the table clutching three tankards of ale. "Here we are! Let's drink! I'm parched!" grinned Lars.

Pietro looks up at Lars "Lars, keep it down. We don't want to attract attention".

"Huh? Why?" asked Lars. Confusion written all over his face.

Pietro jerked his head towards the man in black. "Him. We're trying to find out whats written on that bit of paper." Pietro explained. Suddenly an idea formed in Pietro's head. "Lars, could you perhaps set that guys' cloak alight?".

"but aaallleee!" Lars frowned and made an unhappy face as if trying to convince Pietro

"ill buy you some noodles and rice cakes if you do it" says Pietro smiling sarcastically

"nooodles!" Lars hungrily adds

Lars walked over and casted flare on the mans cloak as he passed by. The man got up without a fuss and attempted to stamp out the flames. Pietro quickly moved over to the man's table and snatched up the paper, swiftly tucking it inside the sleeve of his robe. He moved towards Hinaro and signalled Lars back over. The man then shot a small jet of water out of his hand. Successfully dousing the flames. Hinaro scanned the piece of paper. The man had been looking at a layout of the terrain around Mt. Aleph and how to pass through it.

Pietro looked at the piece of paper over Hinaro's shoulder. "Do you think this man is, perhaps, after the same thing we are?".

"I don't know but this man, is he an adept?" asked Hinaro.

Pietro looked surprised. "Surely you knew this?" he said.

"Uh, a water one I think" Lars added.

Pietro clapped sarcastically. "Well done. Anyway, should we question him?" queried Pietro.

"No, if I'm right we will be meeting this man soon enough." said Hinaro. A hint of foreboding in his voice.

The three of them drained the last of their ale and made their way upstairs to the room. Lars flopped face down on his bed and was asleep instantly. His snoring filled the room. Pietro untied his hair, letting it hang loose down his back, before climbing into bed. Both of them were used to Lars' snoring so Pietro had no problem drifting off to sleep. Hinaro however remained awake. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Who was that man? Why was he looking at paths around Mt. Aleph? Hinaro reasoned that they would find out soon enough. He just hoped they were prepared for whatever may come. He closed his eyes and turned over. They just had to see what tomorrow would bring when they set out for Mt. Aleph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing with madness**

chapter 2

The party set out for Mt Aleph. Pietro explained earlier that morning that they might not be able to just waltz on up. Mt Aleph was a sacred place to the people of Vale and he doubted they'd let strangers from out of town climb up there without them being challenged by some form of guards. They also hadn't seen any sign of the man in black all day. They dismissed any thoughts of him and continued on. They crossed a bridge over a the river running through Vale. Not a ripple creased the peaceful deep blue surface of the river save from where the waterfall flowed into this part of the river. Some fish leapt out of the water before diving back in with a small splash, Lars eyed them hungrily. "We just ate breakfast Lars. You can't be hungry again already." sighed Pietro.

"But Pietro, those fish look soooo tasty." groaned Lars.

Pietro sighed again. Lars' mind seemed to constantly follow a simple loop. Food, drink, burn stuff, repeat. If this loop was broken that's when Hinaro and Pietro knew something was wrong.

Hinaro noticed a beautiful young girl sitting cross legged on the bank across the river from a large house with a pier extending out into the wide part of the river. Her hand submerged in the river, swirling the water in front of her. Hinaro seemed to be the only person to any pay attention to this. He stared blankly at her for about a minute or so, his mouth agape. Lars took no notice and continued on up the hill towards Vale sanctum. Pietro Noticed that Hinaro had fallen behind. He called back "Hey, Hinaro!" but Hinaro seemed to pay him no heed. Pietro shrugged and called Lars back before walking back to the bridge to retrieve Hinaro.

"What are you staring at Hinaro?" asked Pietro, brushing a lock of purple hair out of his face, looking around for what had caught Hinaro's undivided attention.

Hinaro shook himself "Nothing, I'll be back in a second." Hinaro hurried away from Pietro before he could read Hinaro's mind. He crossed the remainder of the bridge, past the small clump of trees and down the stairs to his right. Hinaro passed under the bridge all the while being observed by Pietro. Hinaro calmly walked over to the girl by the river. Pietro shrugged and decided to follow Hinaro, Lars trailing behind him, who stopped to pick an apple from the small clump of trees.

"Hey!" said Hinaro with a keen smile across his face.

"Oh, hi." replied the stranger absent-mindedly. Still staring at the little vortex in the water she had created with her hand. "And who might you be?" the stranger said before Hinaro can get another word in. Looking at Hinaro out the corners of her eyes.

noting what he was doing with his own.

"I be Hinaro and uuhh...who might you be?" Hinaro said charmingly all the while pervily eyeing her up.

The girl seemingly snapped day dreaming, even though she'd been aware of Hinaro before he even came close to her. She cast douse, drowning Hinaro's confidence, leaving him spluttering.

"That should teach you to stop being such a perv!" yelled the girl, a smug look appeared on her face as a couple of the villagers turned their attention to the noise.

"Never." said Hinaro cheekily under his breath.

She pushed past him like he was below her with his pervy ways. Hinaro was standing dripping wet and speechless, she had somehow caught him perving! "No one has ever caught me before." he babbled to himself inside his head.

Pietro smiled kindly at her as she passed him. she stopped and started chatting to with him. For all the information stored in Pietro's head, if there was one thing he knew nothing about, it was girls. Pietro started stammering and his cheeks turned red. He had never been any good at talking to girls. Especially not pretty ones.

Pietro gave her a quick eye over. She wore a light blue one piece dress which reached down to her knees, a white belt around her waist. Over this she wore a navy blue coat which reached to her waist. She wore dark blue stockings that went all the way up her legs and small white shoes. She wore a small golden pendant around her neck but it appeared to be missing a stone or gem from the center. She was extremely pretty. She had long flowing blue hair, just like a river, pale skin and deep blue eyes.

Hinaro glared at Pietro with a mixture of annoyance that the girl was talking to him and amusement because he was stammering and getting all embarrassed. Hinaro's eyes caught sight of something and were drawn to below the girls waist.

Lars walked up behind Hinaro, coming down from the apple trees, chewing loudly on another apple. "Why are you staring at that girls ass Hinaro?" he asked loudly.

The girl spun round on her heel with a fiery glow in her eyes and slapped Hinaro across the face, hard, while yelling "Pervert!" at the stunned Hinaro.

Pietro and Lars burst out laughing at Hinaro's misfortune. Pietro summoned up his courage and spoke up "I...I didn't catch y-your name." He said trying to keep calm and not to make a fool of himself. Hinaro glared at Lars with a burning stare while massaging his red marked cheek. Lars, being slow as he was, didn't seem to notice. Maybe his element protected him from feeling the burning gaze boring into the back of his skull.

"Avalon, and yours?" Avalon replied politely.

"P-Pietro." he managed to say before falling silent and smiling, his face red, passively rubbing the back of his head.

"We have to be going now we have...shall we say 'important business' to attend too', it was nice meeting you though." Hinaro said. She glared at Hinaro again then smiled at Pietro before hurrying away with a thoughtful look on her face.

"She seemed curious when we told her we were here on business, don't you think Hinaro?" said Pietro, recovering from his previous state.

"Ummm...yeah, we might want to watch her back...I mean our backs in case she shows up again." Hinaro said.

"Nice save Hinaro." chuckled Pietro. "She is a water adept but we have no idea what she is capable of so we'd best be careful." he added.

"A water ade...wait, how do you know that?!" exclaimed Hinaro.

"Mind reading abilities are extremely useful." He grinned at Hinaro.

Hinaro acknowledged him with a smile and a small laugh.

The party continued north through the village passing the small cottages inhabited by the residents of Vale. Navigating their way through the village with relative ease, Hinaro leading them wrong way twice and being corrected by Pietro both times. Lars wandering off at various points, smelling food, only to be dragged away from it by the other two. As they passed through the small group of houses where Vale's mayor resided. Hinaro couldn't help overhearing a conversation.

"Garet! Hurry up!" yelled a young male voice.

There was the sound of a window opening. The threefold turned the corner to see a boy with wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing outside a very large house, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice. A young red headed boy with spiky hair leaned out the open window.

"Quit yelling Isaac! I'm nearly ready. I've just gotta put on my tunic." said the boy with the spiky hair.

"You slept in again didn't you? I heard there are some strangers in town, three guys. We're gonna go meet up with Felix, Jenna and Avalon and find out who they are." said the boy named Isaac.

"Really?! Awesome!" The boy named Garet disappeared from the window and sounds of things being thrown about the room could be heard from the window. The Isaac boy sighed and sat down to wait on the grass.

"Heh, reminds me of when we were younger." laughed Pietro. A memory of himself and Hinaro waiting impatiently outside house in Bilibin surfaced in his mind. Master Hammet, the great merchant was in town and the boys had been waiting on Lars so they could go see what weird and wonderful foreign stuff was on sale at the market.

Hinaro laughed having the exact same memory come to mind at Pietro's comment. Lars took a moment to catch on before a huffy look crossed his face. "Hey, I was eating! I couldn't help being late!" he yelled.

"At the rate you eat you would of thought you would have been early." pointed out Pietro.

Lars made an annoyed sighing sound before turning to hurry on. Pietro and Hinaro just looked at each other an shrugged before following him.

The party approached Vale sanctum on their way to Mt Aleph. Being very wary of any elders or villagers that might see them climbing up to the sacred mountain. They climbed the stairs in front of the sanctum, keeping a look out for the village healers. "I don't see anyone. Let's go!" said Lars walking forwards round the side of the sanctum and up the path to Mt Aleph.

The sanctum doors opened. Hinaro and Pietro panicked and jumped behind the two stone pillars at the top of the stairs for cover. A healer walked out the sanctum doors into the morning sun, whistling a familiar tune softly to himself, and turned the corner that Lars had gone round.

The other two peeked out from their hiding places, their eyes darting from Lars to the healer and back again. Pietro recognized the tune the healer had been whistling, "'Golden Sun: book one is the title of that piece I think" thought Pietro. "An old tune passed down from the golden age. An ode to the power of alchemy." Pietro shook his head. Sometimes it was really annoying to know so much. He should be concentrating on the problem at hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" yelled the robed man. Spotting Lars walking past the tree near the path to Mt Aleph.

Lars froze. He quickly dropped onto the grass and crawled into a large flowering bush next to the tree. A faint "You saw nothing." could be heard from the bush. Hinaro couldn't help but laugh at this. Pietro's jaw dropped at Lars' stupidity. He slapped a palm to his forehead and growled in frustration.

The healer dragged Lars from the bush. "No one is permitted to climb Mt Aleph without permission from the great healer. Now away with you." the healer said as he pushed Lars towards the steps in front of the sanctum.

The three of them descended the stairs. "Well what do we do now?" asked Hinaro.

"There were bees in that bush." complained Lars, rubbing some stings on his arm.

Hinaro just laughed at him. Pietro scanned their surroundings carefully. He noticed a high ledge over the other side of the river. "I think I have a plan." stated Pietro.

"Ok, lead on." said Hinaro.

Pietro led them across the river again and out into a less populated area of Vale, where a single cottage resided. The party climbed the stairs in front of the cottage and walked over to the right side of the cottage. Hinaro glanced through the window. An old man with silver hair and spectacles was unpacking boxes of books inside. "To think! Lord Babi allowed me to move from Tolbi to Vale, at the foot of Mt Aleph to further my research into alchemy! What luck!" The old man said cheerily to himself.

"Come, Hinaro. Whatever the old man is up to surely can't be as important as our quest." said Pietro.

"You have a Point, my friend." reasoned Hinaro.

They had climbed the ledges beside that old man's cottage and came out on top of the high ledge Pietro had spotted earlier. Pietro explained his plan to them.

"You want us to do what?!" Yelled Hinaro and Lars in unison.

"Like I said. If I cast Whirlwind over the river, you can jump from here to the whirlwind and then over to the other side and the tree will hide us from the patrolling healers. It's simple." explained Pietro.

"I don't like this." grumbled Lars.

"That's only cause you can't eat it." remarked Hinaro.

Pietro sighed and cast Whirlwind. "Go on Hinaro." he said.

Hinaro frowned. He stepped back and took a running jump landing in the swirling mass of air. He struggled to stand up straight and threw himself to the opposing bank landing in a roll.

"See. Its easy." smiled Pietro. "You next Lars.".

"But...but if I miss I'll fall in the river." frowned Lars. "And you'd better not make me land in that bee bush!" said Lars anxiously

Pietro remembered the Mars adepts dislike for water. "Well then don't miss." he smiled encouragingly.

Lars leapt for the whirlwind. Lars was heavy and not the most agile of people. Pietro had to move the whirlwind to catch him, letting out a sigh of relief when the bulky Mars adept was caught up in the wind. Lars landed on his feet on the opposing bank, Hinaro grabbing him before he fell back into the river.

Pietro simply jumped giving himself a slight tailwind with his psynergy so that he cleared the gap in one jump.

"Come on. Onward to Mt Aleph and ever closer to completing our quest." said Hinaro motioning them to follow him.

Four young teenagers and and older girl stood on the bridge near the sanctum, watching the party of three.

"Is that them?" asked Isaac.

Avalon squinted at the party. "Yes Isaac, that's them." sighed Jenna impatiently.

"I know them!" burst out Avalon. "I met them earlier.".

"Are you serious?" asked Felix.

"Yeah. I dunno the blonde one's name, I think it was Hinaro, but he's a pervy jerk. Dunno the red hair one's either but he's pretty dim and food obsessed from what I gathered earlier. The purple haired one is called Pietro, he's really shy but he's also really intelligent and he was nice and friendly to me." she smiled.

"The red haired one sounds like Garet." Isaac smiled.

"Oi, don't be mean I'm not stupid!" Garet punched Isaac in the arm.

"Lies, anyway I wish I could meet them they seem so cool." said Jenna.

"But they've gone up to Mt Aleph, so we can't follow them any more." said Felix "Let's go visit that new person that moved in at the edge of town." he suggested.

Isaac, Garet and Jenna nodded in agreement and followed Felix away.

Avalon stared after the party of three. "They said they had business to take care of." she thought to herself. "I wonder what it was..." Avalon thought for a second. She made up her mind. She slowly started walking towards the path by the sanctum.

No one saw. No one was around. "Perfect." thought the man. He stepped out of the shadow of the cliff beside the sanctum, disabling his Cloak Psynergy. He looked about one last time before starting up the stairs that lead to Mt Aleph. He wouldn't let that party of fools interrupt his mission but first he had to retrieve that piece of paper. He was sure it was them who had set his cloak alight and stolen the piece of paper in the process at the inn last night. He would deal with them when the time came. He disappeared from view round the corner at the top of the stairs on the path to Mt Aleph.

As they climbed the trail, Hinaro and Pietro pushed on quickly. However, Lars was a few meters behind them. "Hurry up Lars! Were nearly there!" shouted Hinaro, panting for the effort of the climb.

"Yeah...I'm going...as fast...as...I...can." replied Lars, panting in between every breath.

The party approached the plaza before the stairs leading to the doors of the Sol Sanctum. "We cant go through, there is no exit according to the map we took from that guy, but there is a small pathway just over there." Pietro pointed out a small and thin dusty trail winding around the edge of Mt Aleph. Pietro directed them of to the East.

The threefold carried on up the path until they came to large plateau near the summit. They stopped to rest.

"Can we eat now?" asked Lars, falling onto his behind down on the ground.

"Do you see anything to eat Lars?" said Pietro upon reaching the plateau.

"Ugh, finally. Some rest!" Hinaro cheered, gasping for air.

"Yeah, I could do with some rest too." said Pietro, although nowhere near as worn out as Hinaro or Lars.

Just as they finished resting and prepared to leave. A dark figure emerged from the shadows of the mountain.

"Hm, I was wondering how long it would take you three to get here." Said the man clearly visible.

"You, your the guy that was staying in Vale. Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Pietro.

"My name is Xao and the rest will become clear when you give me my map back." said the black clad man angrily.

"Yeah, well your going to have to try take it back." said Hinaro confidently.

Xao unsheathed his katana in preparation. He waited eagerly for the party to attack.

They seemed to remain there, waiting, so Xao made the first move, he dashed towards them with his large unwieldly katana and took a large swipe across the three of them. Pietro anticipated the attack and swiftly ducked under it and shouted to Hinaro "You and Lars keep him busy! I need to gather my Psynergy."

Hinaro quickly caught the blade on his vambrace and knocked away the katana sending Xao off balance. Hinaro countered with his fist on target, Xao managed to parry and spun on his heel delivering a swift kick to Hinaro's jaw.

Lars cast Flare wall at Xao. He jumped forwards, avoiding the flames, and swung several strikes at Lars. Lars defended all the blows using his axe. Lars swung his axe downwards, deflecting the attack and trapping the katana blade in the ground. Lars grinned smugly at Xao. Xao simply gave a grunt and drew his other arm back, thrusting it forwards he fired a jet of water, hitting Lars square in the chest. Throwing him back.

Pietro swung his arm across his front in a crescent, directing his psynergy, casting Storm ray. Xao dashed towards Pietro and swung his katana wide, cutting straight through Pietro's attack with ease. Pietro let out a gasp and spun to the side, narrowly avoiding a swift downward slash from the katana. Xao tried to backhand blow Pietro's face with his right hand. Pietro raised one of his daggers barely managing to defend himself from the blow. Xao twisted and struck at Pietro with his left knee. Pietro hadn't expected this and was caught off guard, Xao's knee connected with Pietro 's side, knocking the wind out of him. The man punched Pietro in the gut causing him to fall to his knees. Pietro coughed and a spatter of crimson smeared the ground in front of him. He felt the katana's long blade level with his throat. The cold steel pressing lightly against his skin. Pietro gritted his teeth and prepared for the finishing stroke but it never came.

Xao gave a grunt as Hinaro's fist connected with his face, knocking him away from Pietro. "I got your back." laughed Hinaro, helping Pietro up.

"Water adepts are in abundance today it seems." commented Lars, stepping up beside his companions. Pietro and Hinaro just stared at him, thinking their ears had just deceived them.

"That's a big word for you Lars." says Pietro sniggered.

"What?" Lars said, a confused look on his face, not quite getting what Pietro was on about. He wasn't paying much attention to Pietro anyway. He was totally fixated on Xao, letting his warriors instinct take over, trying to predict what he would do next.

Xao stabbed his weapon into the ground and laughed. "Just try it, worms!" he mocked. He focused his Psynergy. His mind fixed on the water vapour in the air. He bent it and shaped it to his will, forming large chunks of ice in the air above him. He cast his Hail Prism, using his Psynergy to throw the ice towards the party.

Hinaro nodded to Lars and Pietro, using a mental link opened up by Pietro to communicate with each other. They dashed forward to meet the oncoming attack. Hinaro stopped and stood in the path of an oncoming block. Timing it perfectly Hinaro performed a somersault kick, knocking the block skywards, before landing and kicking off the ground immediately following the block upwards.

Pietro jumped, placing one foot on the stationary Lars' shoulder and using him as a platform to launch himself even higher. At the peak of his jump Pietro flipped forwards and landed in a crouch on the ascending ice block.

Hinaro rose up behind the block as it slowed to a halt in the air. "Ready!" he yelled. Pietro nodded, a smile plastered across his face. "Go!". Hinaro punched the block with all his might. The block hurtled towards Xao at an alarming rate.

Lars braced himself and caught another of the oncoming blocks. He held it in both arms and swung himself round. He let go of the block, launching it towards Xao's stationary form.

Xao folded his arms and watched with amusement. Whatever they were trying to do. It wasn't going to work.

Pietro drew his daggers. Xao jumped back pulling his katana free from the dirt. As he went, the block of his crashed into the ground where he had been moments before. The ice shattered and Pietro launched himself forwards. He slashed at Xao with the dagger held in his left hand. Xao jumped away just out of reach. Pietro cursed and hit the dirt. He quickly recovered, rolling into a kneeling position. He cast Astral Blast, throwing his arm forwards.

Xao spun around, casting Glacier as he went, the ice forming a wall between himself and Pietro. Pietro grimaced "This man is exceptionally fast." he thought "He can even keep up with me". Pietro's Astral Blast collided with the wall, it shattered from the blow but serving it's purpose and blocked Pietro's attack. Xao slashed with his katana as he turned and cleaved the block Lars had thrown clean in two, the two half crashed harmlessly around him. He reversed his grip on his weapon and brought it back. The blade clashed with the head of Lars' axe as Lars jumped at him, sending sparks flying.

Xao swung his katana overpowering Lars, pushing him back. He sliced at Lars twice, repelling him further.

Xao re-adjusted his hold on the katana's handle and laughed again, mocking their failed attempts to attack him.

Pietro and Lars picked themselves up and prepared themselves to attack again. Xao raised his weapon, the blade pointed at the two adepts, focusing on them. It was just the distraction Hinaro needed.

The sand behind Xao swirled rapidly. Hinaro's form appeared out of the sand and became whole. Xao's eyes became wide with shock as Hinaro's hand planted itself on his back. Hinaro cast Ragnarok , blasting Xao across the dusty earth, bouncing and rolling like a rag doll. Hinaro followed up by punching the ground, casting Quake Sphere. Xao was thrown into the air.

Lars cast Fireball, unleashing multitudes of fireballs from the palm of his hand. Xao was thrown back and forth as the fireballs struck him scorching his clothes and flesh. Xao fell from the air. He struck the ground, hard. He struggled to his feet before collapsing to his knees with a grunt.

Hinaro jumped towards Xao and shouted "Send him up again.". Pietro nodded and stirred up a whirlwind, launching Xao into the air once more.

Hinaro drew his sword and threw it forwards. He jumped upwards and cast Gaia. Hinaro's sword was caught in the spell and launched upwards. Hinaro landed on his sword perfectly, being carried up the way with it. Xao was caught off guard as Hinaro appeared above him, riding on his sword. Hinaro spun in the air above Xao, sheathing his weapon as he twisted. He thrust his leg downwards and brought his heel crashing down on Xao's head. His motionless body hurtled towards the ground at an alarming rate. "Now Lars!" yelled Hinaro. Lars cast Eruption. Two large spouts of magma burst through the ground from the depths of Mt Aleph. Pietro summoned up a powerful gale sweeping the magma into a horizontal stream in the air, engulfing Xao, sweeping him away in a river of lava before he touched the ground.

"Nice." commented Hinaro as he landed beside Lars.

"He's finished." said Pietro calmly. Dusting his robe down.

The magma flow subsided. Xao slowly got to his feet, shaking, the threefold couldn't tell if he was shaking because of pain, of excitement or something else. He started laughing, growing steadily louder. His laughter echoing all around Mt Aleph. Water started to form and swirl violently around him. His laughter grew louder and the water started to swirl in a violent vortex around him. The wind picked up and started pulling at their clothes. The water's swirling had formed a vortex of air. It was pulling at the party, threatening to pull them in. The party struggled to keep their footing against the strength of the vortex. It spread outwards and formed itself into long tendrils. The limbs of water started lashing at the three if them. The blows were powerful and the water felt sharp, tearing into their skin, cutting them as if they were knives. Hinaro let out a yell "We have to get out of here!" Hinaro gave a grunt as another tendril lashed at Hinaro, cutting a gash across his abdomen. "His Psynergy, it's too strong, we cant escape!".

"Just...hang in...there..." yelled Pietro over the howling of the wind.

All the water around him uncoiled into huge tendrils extending in every direction. The tendrils split apart forming hundreds of floating gobbets of water. The gobbets of water took shape and solidified into long thin needles of ice. He unleashed one last blast of Psynergy, launching every needle at once.

Pietro took a strong hit to the leg. The cold passed through his body unbelievably quickly. Pietro let out a gasp, his breath turned to steam in front of his face. he'd never felt such terrible cold...

Lars tried to block them with his axe but it was futile. One hit him in the shoulder, causing him to break his guard. Another struck him in the leg, knocking him off balance. Several more needles embedded themselves into Lars' body. Lars fell to one knee. Xao unleashed a torrent of water, slamming Lars into the wall. Lars slumped to the floor, knocked unconscious from the blow.

Pietro felt to the floor. He couldn't move, his body was numb with the cold. He let out another shallow breath, his vision blurred before his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes open any long. He was so cold. Frost had formed on his face. Pietro closed his eyes and passed out.

"PIETRO!! LARS!!" shouted Hinaro desperately. He slipped forwards, the dirt coming free from under his feet.

"It's no use, they're out cold." he thought to himself.

Before he could go react, several ice needles impaled him into the wall, Hinaro spat blood from his mouth upon impact, knocking him down, just before he passed out he noticed a figure of a girl . As his vision fades the girl says "I thought you would have put up more of a fight, I thought you were better than this Hinaro."

"Wait...come back...who...are you?" Hinaro mumbles with the last of his breath before passing out with the rest of his party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing with madness**

chapter 3

Hinaro's eyelids flickered as he awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. He could make out the silhouette of a figure leaning over him. The figure turned away and mumbled something. Hinaro's senses felt hazy, from what he could make out it sounded like they were trying to wake up Pietro. His vision adjusted to the light and slowly came back into focus. "I recognize that ass." Hinaro thought to himself "Avalon?" he asked, surprised to see her.

Avalon turned to face Hinaro, noticing that he's awake. "You were out for a good two hours." Avalon said "You're lucky I followed you." she smiled.

"That long? Anyway, why were you following us!?" demanded Hinaro.

"I was intrigued when you said you three had 'important business'." she answered.

"This has nothing to do with you. It's dangerous, you shouldn't have followed us." said Hinaro, sitting up.

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed! I just saved your asses! Who knows how long you would have been unconscious for if I hadn't found you, you could have died!" she yelled angrily. She placed her hands on her hips "Hmph, anyway I can take care of myself. I never asked for your concern." she said turning away from Hinaro again.

Hinaro bowed his head in thought. "We need to hurry, we have to stop Xao with whatever he's planning." Hinaro paused for a second "And the girl that was with him..." he mumbled to himself, descending into thought.

"Don't you care for your friends? We need to check if they're ok!" said Avalon, still annoyed at Hinaro.

Hinaro ignored her. He descended further into the thoughts that had plagued his mind.

Avalon sighed. She crouched next to Pietro's motionless figure. "Pietro, get up." she said softly, brushing the hair from his face.

Pietro stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright sunlight. "Avalon?" he asked, recognizing the girl leaning over him.

Avalon tucked a thick stand of blue hair behind one ear and smiled. "Hi."

Pietro felt himself blush immediately. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep a steady voice.

She stuck her tongue out slightly. "I followed you three."

Pietro got to his feet and stretched out his arms, raising them above his head. Avalon looped her arms around him and hugged him "I'm glad you're ok." she said. Confused, he returned the gesture and his face turned bright red. Avalon noticed the confused look on his face "Well we are friends aren't we? Of course I'm gonna worry!" she said.

"Hey! How come I didn't get a hug?" asked Hinaro, standing up. Briefly disrupting his train of thought.

"Cause you're a pervy jerk and I don't want your grubby mits pawing at my behind!" she yelled at him.

An image flashed into Hinaro's mind. He took a sharp breath. What was that he just saw?

"Hinaro? Hey Hinaro." said Pietro while waving his hand in front of Hinaro's face. "He won't respond." Pietro sighed.

Avalon shrugged "He keeps doing that. Anyway, you need to try wake him up." she said, gesturing to Lars who was still asleep on the ground. "And could you find out why Hinaro has been doing that?".

"Judging from the colour of your eyes I'd say you were a Jupiter adept." she smiled. Pietro grimaced at her perceptiveness, worried that she might pick up something about their quest when the party discussed the next plan of action. "All the Jupiter adepts in Vale I know have purple eyes. So just read his mind." she said.

Pietro reached into one of the pouches attached to his belt and produced one of the rice balls they had bought in Vale. Pietro crouched down beside Lars and dangled the food above his face. Lars' nose twitched once, twice, his eyes flicked open and he snatched the food from Pietro's hands. "Ah, just as well cause I'm getting really hungry." he laughed before stuffing the round ball of rice in his mouth.

Avalon hugged Lars warily, scared that he was a perv too. Lars looked confused but hugged her all the same.

"Lars you're such a pig." commented Pietro.

Lars seemed to have, to Pietro's surprise, an idea. He reached into his pack and produced a bag of sausages. Lars grinned at Pietro, who just sighed. "I supposed it's about time we ate something." Pietro shrugged.

"Hold still." said Avalon, clasping her hands together. Pietro and Lars stared at her, not quite knowing what was happening. Avalon started to glow blue. A soothing light surrounded the boys and their wounds slowly started to close.

"What was that?" asked Lars.

"H-how are we healed?" asked Pietro, puzzled.

"I just wished for it." said Avalon with a wink. Pietro folded his arms and pondered this. He still knew so little about Mercury Psynergy. He would ask Avalon more later he decided.

"Pietro." said Avalon, calling him back from thought. "Could you try reading Hinaro now?" she asked. The two of them walked over to their friend who was leaning against the mountainside wall.

"Hinaro's always been easy to read." said Pietro. He had read Hinaro's mind so many times he could do it without Hinaro noticing. Pietro focused himself and closed his eyes. He reached out for Hinaro with his mind, seeking access to his friend's mind. Pietro's body stiffened as Hinaro's past and history flooded into his mind. Pietro staggered back, clutching his head. Sweat broke out on his forehead. The things he could see. The pain, the sorrow. Pietro let out a cry of anguish and fell to his knees still gripping his head. Pietro broke the mental link and his eyes snapped open. He drew in several deep breaths. "Hinaro...I-I had no idea...why didn't you say anything?" he said slowly, coming to grips with what he just saw.

Hinaro ignored him and walked off further up the mountain path. "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to stop Xao." he turned to face his companions, determination set on his face. "Pietro, Lars. If Tara is with Xao I can no longer continue with you both. I need to do this myself." he turned away from them again "Once and for all.".

"Hinaro! Would you really abandon us for some girl from your past!?" Pietro yelled, throwing one arm out in frustration. Lars was shocked. Would Hinaro really do that? He had only seen Pietro like this once, Pietro never got mad at anyone. "If she is with Xao. Then, we may have to...kill her." said Pietro, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Who is this Tara? Is she some girl that has a thing for pervy guys? Cause that's all Hinaro could ever be to any girl judging by the way he acts." Avalon interjected.

"Avalon!" warned Lars.

Hinaro stopped in his tracks, his fists clenched at his sides. Pietro stepped in front of Avalon to defend her in case Hinaro turned on her, blinded by rage. Instead of the expected blow they see the light catch something as it fell, a tear. A few more speckled the ground in front of Hinaro. Avalon's face show regret for making that comment. Hinaro slumped to the floor. He threw his head back and yelled. He raised his fist and smashed it into the ground, causing small cracks to form where he struck. Avalon slowly walked over to Hinaro and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pietro could see that Avalon had realized Hinaro was more that just a pervy jerk. Avalon moved past Hinaro signalling to the other two that they should hurry on ahead. All three of them acknowledged that Hinaro might need some time alone.

They continued on up the path passing around the mountainside around halfway up by Pietro's estimation. "Hey Pietro, what did you gather from reading Hinaro's mind? Also who's this 'Tara' she must mean a lot to him to put him in that kind of state." wondered Avalon.

Pietro shuddered "It's not something I wish to divulge.".

A huffy look crossed Avalon's face. "You might as well tell us so that we know what's going on here." she said.

Pietro sighed "Very well, but I don't think Lars will understand anyway." he said.

"Lars, as you can recall. Hinaro left the village for a few years shortly after his 17th birthday. From what I gathered back then, he left because something was missing. Maybe that's why he trained so hard. We had our own secret spot near Bilibin, on the Goma range, where we went to train and to get away from the town for a while. Hinaro would leave on his own and spend days at a time training there. He yearned for someone to fill the void, someone to comfort him, to love him. I know it seems like a stupid reason to go on a journey. We told him it was a stupid idea but he went ahead and left anyway.

_Flashback_

"_Dammit Hinaro! It's a stupid idea!" yelled Pietro slamming his mug down on their table at the inn._

"_I don't care." said Hinaro. He was leaning against the wall, looking away from his friends. Trying not to make eye contact._

"_I don't see why the hell you would want to run off just to find some chick anyway. I mean, there's plenty of fine women here in Bilibin." said Lars, taking a long drink from his mug of ale._

"_This...is something I have to do." sighed Hinaro. He placed his empty mug down on the table._

"_Why do you need to go on a journey just to find some girl you've never even met anyway!" Pietro yelled, jumping up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the table._

"_I don't care if you think it's a stupid idea! You just don't understand! I'm leaving Bilibin and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me!" Hinaro yelled. He turned his back on his friends and stormed out of the inn into the lashing rain of the cold, dark night._

_Pietro yelled in frustration. He grabbed Hinaro's empty mug and hurled it across the room in anger. "Why won't he listen to us!"_

"_Just leave him Pietro." said Lars, draining his mug "He'll either come crawling back soon or return with a some beautiful girl from some distant land. Either way we'll see him again."_

_Pietro sighed deeply. "I know, It's just It's dangerous out there. He's going on his own on a journey for a pointless goal. What if he gets hurt? Lars, what if he can't come back?" Lars could see the worry in his friend's eyes._

"_You're overreacting Pietro. Sit down and have another mug of ale. It'll be fine, trust me." said Lars leaning back into his chair._

_End flashback_

He travelled to the distant town of Lalivero, on the north-eastern point of Gondowan. He had learned of a beautiful girl there from a rumour in an inn somewhere. Hinaro, desperate to find this girl, travelled a long and perilous journey, I wont go into details. He eventually arrived in Lalivero. After a gruelling search consisting of days of asking around and searching. Hinaro was broke so he had to sleep on the streets of Lalivero and he couldn't afford to eat either. He eventually found the girl and what he believed to be his soul mate, Tara. From what I saw of her she was a bit taller than you Avalon but not much, she wore a gold sleeveless vest and a a black top which went from the top of her chest to the top of her waist and a see through netting top over it and vest matching leggings. Her hair was long and light blonde near the colour of Hinaro's and eyes..." Pietro paused for a moment, his face turned red and he continued "Almost as pretty as yours, Avalon." Avalon blushed deeply. A look of relief came over Pietro face after seeing Avalon's reaction. He still felt stupid for letting that slip out though.

"Anyway, after a few months and some shall we say some romantic gesture, they fell in love. They shared a year together before it happened. Tara fell in love with another guy." Pietro sighed and looked out over the surrounding foothills. "Hinaro was devastated and broken. He felt so bad he went after the one who took the most precious thing in the world away from him. he challenged the man to a fight, trying to win her back. He lost, this only caused her to become more distant. This also only managed to cause Hinaro more pain. A few days afterwards Tara vanished. Hinaro decided to return home, he tried to act the same as he always did but me and Lars saw right through him. We knew he had changed. The old Hinaro wouldn't abandon us for anything." Pietro finished the story and took a deep breath to clear his head. "The fool! None of this would ever have happened if he'd listened to us in the first place! Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Pietro yelled angrily.

Lars looked angry "Why did he have to be so god damn rash?". Lars punched the wall next to him in frustration. "This whole quest and our party are falling to pieces and it's all Hinaro's fault for letting his emotions get in the way!" Lars took a deep breath and sighed, his anger vented.

Avalon reached out and laid a hand on Pietro's shoulder. Pietro felt himself blush again, the same fluttering feeling in his chest again. He was sure of it now.

Hinaro walked up the mountain trail and peered around the corner. He was on the path around the corner behind them. Pietro finished his explanation of what he had learned from Hinaro. He heard Pietro yell and saw Avalon reach out to him. He quickly cast Sand before they noticed him. "I have to catch up with Tara." he said to himself. "What if it's not her?" he thought "No, I'm certain its her. It was him that took her from me and now its time for my revenge. I can't have everyone else getting in my way." Hinaro thought to himself as he passed by his friends and around the next corner. He reverted back to his flesh form and look at the path before him. It was a short, narrow winding path up to a cave set into the mountainside.

Hinaro moved on through the cave cautiously, hiding in the shadows, until he came to a small opening into a larger room. He peered out into the open area. He noticed a camp fire and a figure silhouetted against the light of the fire. He recognized the figure as Xao, his weapon laid out on the ground beside him. He couldn't see any sign of the girl. Hinaro decided that it was the perfect time to take Xao's life, it was now or never.

Meanwhile the group still believe they are waiting on Hinaro.

"Do you know who the other guy was?" queried Avalon.

"Xao." said Pietro simply.

Lars gasped as his eyes openedv wide at the surprise. "You mean that guy took Tara away from Hinaro?" Pietro nods his head "...bastard." Lars clenching his axe in anger and frustration "So Xao is the one putting Hinaro through this!?" said Lars.

"Yes Lars. I still partially blame Hinaro for what happened to him but Hinaro would still be happy if it wasn't for Xao." said Pietro. As expected, having to go over things twice.

"Who is this Xao character and what's his problem?" asked Avalon, puzzled.

"What he is after is confidential. I cant tell you what but I can tell you we have to get rid of him for the sake of our village and Hinaro. That's all you need to know." explained Pietro.

At the same time Hinaro and Xao are facing off.

"Hinaro, you know your combat skills and Psynergy are no match for my katana and me. I can swing faster than you can blink." Xao smiled smugly.

"We'll see about that!" Hinaro said sprinting forward, his eyes full of rage and determination. It was clear he was fighting for something precious to him. Xao could tell, it would make it all the more sweeter when he crushed him.

Hinaro lunged forwards, pouring all his strength into his fist but Xao was smarter than to let Hinaro end it so quickly, he wanted to toy with him for a bit, humiliate him in front of his beloved Tara. Xao parried with his katana and countered with a swiping kick that swept Hinaro from his feet. Xao smiled with an unquenchable blood lust he jumped alongside the falling Hinaro. Gripping the handle of his katana in one hand, in the other the sheath. Xao slid his weapon free, unsheathing his katana, at the same time striking Hinaro in the stomach with the sheath, throwing him through the air with the wind knocked out of him. Hinaro let out a loud yell from the pain.

The rest of Hinaro's companions heard it immediately, recognizing Hinaro's voice , they rushed to his location.

Hinaro landed hard on the ground, using the momentum of crashing to the floor he coiled like a spring and flipped onto his feet. Hinaro's body was racked with pain, he felt like he was wounded all over. Xao's assault was relentless but he wouldn't give up. He focused his Psynergy and cast Cure Well on himself, healing his wounds quickly. The earth Psynergy knitting the fibres of his skin back together, closing his wounds.

Pietro, Lars and Avalon clattered through the cave, their footsteps echoing loudly around the cavern walls. "I hope we're not to late to save Hinaro." thought Pietro. They arrived at the small room to see Hinaro, kneeling, out of breath and badly beaten but Xao unharmed.

"What are you doing here!? This is my fight and I'll finish it!" yelled Hinaro angrily, looking back with an acid glare.

"Who are you? You're not Hinaro, not our friend that we grew up with in Bilibin, the Hinaro I knew wouldn't go off on his own, risk the fate of the village and abandon his friends just for some girl!" Pietro yelled, his rage getting the better of him.

"You don't understand! Just stay out of my way! Don't interfere with what isn't yours to control Pietro or you will regret it!" Hinaro said, rising to his feet.

"Touching, but if you interfere I won't hesitate to kill you all." Said Xao gesturing to the group of three with his katana. "What do you hope to achieve Hinaro? You are meaningless to her now." Xao smiled "You can come out now. My dear Tara." said Xao, grinning wickedly.

Hinaro's enraged expression faded to a surprised one. Yet somehow, he knew this was going to happen.

The girl stepped from the shadows. Thin shafts of sunlight streamed through holes in the cavern's roof revealing a short fragile looking young girl about 2 years younger than Hinaro. She wore a chest plate that went down from the tip of her long blonde hair similar to the colour of Hinaro's to the bottom of her small breasts but under it she wore a yellow top which stuck to her slim figure. On her bottom half she wore a three quarter length leggings with knee high armoured boots. "Hinaro..." she said making an effort to avoid make eye contact.

Hinaro just stared "Tara...I...I...".

Xao stepped forward, cutting Hinaro off before he could finish the sentence. He put an arm round her waist and kissed Tara to provoke Hinaro. "Allow me to end this." he said to Tara, clutching his weapon tightly in his right hand.

Tara looked away and nodded. A look of regret in her eyes.

Pietro noticed Xao's movements and the way Hinaro was standing motionlessly, making no effort to defend himself. "Hinaro! MOVE!".

Xao smiled and licked his lips and dashed forwards. His footsteps echoed from the cavern walls, they were quickly accompanied by another.

Hinaro stood perfectly still, ignoring Xao staying focused on taking Tara back, although it seemed impossible his heart told him to try but he was frozen with thought that his companions might harm Tara.

Xao slashed at Hinaro, he laughed as his blade came ever closer to Hinaro's body.

Pietro threw himself in front of Hinaro, throwing his arms wide to defend him. The blade bit deep into Pietro's side. Blood slowly dripped onto the cavern floor. Xao's eyes widened in surprise, his blade hadn't cleaved straight through Pietro. Pietro just smiled mockingly at him. Even though Xao's blade was embedded in Pietro's side, Pietro had the blade firmly clasped between the palms of his hands, preventing it from going any further. Xao exerted more strength, Pietro gasped in pain as the blade cut slightly deeper. Pietro was lifted off the ground by the force of the swing. Pietro was thrown to the side, across the cavern with an echoing cry and he slammed into the wall. Pietro dropped to the floor and scrambled to his feet before falling onto his knees, clutching his side, blood quickly seeping into the fabric of his robe.

Hinaro remained Motionless, not seeming to have noticed Pietro's attempt to save him nor the small amount of his friends blood flecked over his face. Lars dashed to Hinaro's rescue. Avalon panicked, she had never been in a situation like this before "What should I do?" she thought to herself. Before she could think about it she felt herself run towards Pietro. She wasn't sure whether it was just instinct or something else but she knew she had to do something to help him.

Lars tried to get Hinaro to move. He pushed him over, Hinaro just let himself fall to the floor. Landing in a heap he looked along the floor. He noticed Pietro lying down, a red stain spreading from his side. The events of the past few moments replayed in his mind. Hinaro pulled himself to his feet, realizing what his friend had done. He stared shaking with anger and frustration, it was his fault his friends had got hurt, it was his fault everything was going wrong, all his fault! Hinaro looked up at Xao and smiled like the devil. A blue glow of Psynergy enveloped him. "Hinaro don't! You know how dangerous that is! You could die!" protested Pietro.

"I don't care, I need to use this for her, I don't care if I die, I'll take him with me at least." Hinaro said focusing his psynergy more. A gold glow replaced the blue one around him. He clasped his hands together. Furthering his psynergy concentration, causing a bursting noise come from his wrists. Two pieces of metal dropped from his sleeve. "What is going on Pietro?" asked Avalon, slightly scared.

"Hinaro carries, on his wrist and ankles, Psynergy enhancers which double as weights to enhance his training and effectiveness in battle. you see, rather than cast Psynergy like me, Hinaro channels psynergy into his fists and feet to greatly enhance his strength and the strength of his blows. Hinaro was never any good at wielding his Psynergy, always trying to casts it and failing. He beat himself up about it a lot, especially when he put himself in comparison with me or even Lars. So I made those enhancers out of various materials. When Hinaro wears them it allows him to gain control over his Psynergy and use it as he wishes. When Hinaro takes them off in battle, he can move a lot faster because the weight has been removed and the psynergy flow around his body sharply increases but his Psynergy becomes useless and he can no longer cast any. The main problem is with Hinaro moving at such a pace and his Psynergy flow is no longer regulated, he quickly becomes incredibly tired and weak due to the amounts of energy required to do this and the drain on his body but he also runs the risk of his body tearing itself apart from the erratic flow of psynergy coursing through it. In other words, the longer Hinaro fights like this the more risk he is running of dying." explained Pietro. Avalon could see the worry in her friend's eyes.

"He channeled enough Psynergy through them to overload them and make them break off." said Pietro "He's really gonna do it..."

"Idiot, is that girl so important to him that he would kill himself just to get revenge on the one who took her away?" asked Avalon rhetorically.

"Hinaro! No! She's not worth it killing yourself over!" said Lars trying to convince Hinaro to see sense.

"No, Lars, its now or never. I need to end this." said Hinaro, pushing his friend away.

"You stupid asshole! Your going us all killed!" hissed Lars in frustration.

Hinaro stood up straight, ignoring Lars. He relaxed his muscles yet still focused. He kicked the back of his calves in turn, producing small clicking noises.

"Hina...!" Pietro's cry was cut short by choking noise from his own throat, thick rivulets of blood spilled from his mouth running down his face. Pietro had turned pale. He tried to get up and stop Hinaro but only succeeded in spitting up more blood.

Avalon panicked. Pietro was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly she remembered what she had been taught about using he Psynergy '_water is the healer.' _"The healer?" she thought. She knew some healing Psynergy but nothing that set her apart from Venus adepts healing abilities. She tapped into her Psynergy and delved deep into her power. Going deeper than she had ever gone before, feeling as through strong emotions helped her dig deeper, she found what she needed.

"Whatever your doing, it's not going to work Hinaro. Tara is mine and she always will be whether you like it or not. You were never good enough for her. **Your not strong enough**."Xao said hoping to strike a mighty mental blow on Hinaro.

Xao's words echoed in Hinaro's mind. His thoughts flashed back to being on Goma range at their secret spot, Pietro and Lars lying physically exhausted on the floor. Hinaro still training, this was after he had met Tara and Xao and he was well into training to get her back because when he tried the first time he was far too weak. He may not be as strong as Lars or Psynergetically powerful as Pietro but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to improve. Using his Psynergy to create walls of earth for him to break. This particular training session lasted over four days. When his Psynergy was depleted he would do laps of the area until it recovered before going back to breaking walls again. The strain had rendered Hinaro incapable of training for a few weeks, it should have been months from the damage he inflicted upon himself. Hinaro's determination led him back out on Goma range in two weeks against everyones advice.

"NOW!" Hinaro shouted as he kicked at the air.

"What was that? An attack? Pathetic. You think that will impress Tara you've got no cha..." he was interrupted by one of Hinaro's ankle weights hitting him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Xao saw Hinaro dash towards him at an incredible rate, Xao blinked and Hinaro was gone. "Too slow." jeered Hinaro from behind him.

"Such speed." Xao muttered with a gasp and trying to prevent the inevitable and raised his weapon.

Hinaro swung his leg kicking Xao sideways, reversing his momentum Hinaro spun on his leg and swept Xao's feet from beneath him. Pushing up from the ground, Hinaro kicked upwards catching Xao in the back knocking him upwards. Hinaro jumped after him and grabbed his ankles, Hinaro flipped forwards to gather momentum and threw Xao downwards and into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Avalon placed a palm on Pietro's chest and cast Pure Ply. She didn't know where this power came from but she knew she was only able to use it because she was saving someone she cared greatly for. A blue aura surrounded Pietro and the blood flow stopped and cleaned itself from Pietro's face and side. Colour returned to Pietro's face and he woke up. "I did it..." she whispered to herself. Pietro opened his eyes and just stared into hers and smiled, he didn't need to say anything.

Hinaro quickly retrieved his weights and progressed towards Tara, who stood in shock at Xao's defeat and Hinaro's improvement. "T-Tara I missed you, its been so long. Its been too long." said Hinaro stuttering. Lars and Pietro had never seen Hinaro act like this, Hinaro could always keep his cool around girls, especially when eying them up, but he was really nervous, he must really be in love with her, Pietro thought, Lars was thinking the same.

"Hinaro...you've changed" said Tara, trying her best to not make eye contact with Hinaro.

"Tara...wh-what do you mean?" said Hinaro puzzled.

"You're different, your not the Hinaro I once fell in love with. Change isn't always a good thing Hinaro. Now, I must kill you for Xao's sake." said Tara coldly.

"N-no Tara I can't harm you." said Hinaro, a tear dripping down his face.

"Defend yourself Hinaro!" said Tara readying her staff.

Tara rushed at Hinaro but he remained speechless. Lars moved to defend Hinaro since he wouldn't defend himself and threw his axe straight into Tara's path. Hinaro dashed in front of her, Hinaro calling on some unknown psynergy to harden his skin to rock, lessening the penetration of the axe. Hinaro wrenched the axe free. "What are you doing you idiot!?" Lars shouted.

"I can't let you harm her..." Hinaro said quietly. Tossing the axe on the ground to his right. Pietro having fully recovered, walked over to Lars' side. "What is it going to be Hinaro? The quest, the village, us or are you going to abandon it all for her?" Pietro said.

"I...I..." Hinaro said turning his head to look away from Pietro.

Tara moved away from Hinaro and picked up Xao.

"Hinaro! stop her! You can't let her get Xao and get away alive, don't let her escape!" shouted Avalon.

Hinaro just ignored her and remained motionless, staring at the ground.

"Thank you, until we meet again...Hinaro." Tara whispered as she left the cave. She stopped "Just don't expect to live next time we meet." she walked out of the cave and vanished in the light outside.

Hinaro slumped to his knees " I couldn't let you kill her. This would have been sorted if you hadn't intervened." said Hinaro.

"Shut up Hinaro. We came to help you. If we hadn't intervened you would have died! Stop trying to do things on your own. You idiot, can't you see she doesn't love you any more? You need to let go. You can't obsess over her forever!" shouted Lars clenching his fists.

"If you want to leave us for her, go ahead, whatever, but if we ever meet again we'll kill you both." added Pietro. He nodded to Lars and Avalon before departing the cave with them leaving Hinaro to wallow in his despair.

"You don't need to bother. I'm not going after her." said Hinaro getting to his feet.

"Good, I'm glad you came to your senses, lets proceed." said Pietro smiling for the first time in a while.

The party proceeded through the cave until they come to an opening that leads back outside. They stepped from the cave, shielding their eyes from the harsh sunlight. Pietro produced the scrap of paper they had taken from Xao in Vale. "According to Xao's map, the cave we're looking for is still about two miles north." Pietro said pointing out over the mountains without looking up from the map.

Hinaro nodded "We should go, I'd like to be back in Vale for nightfall at least."

The party located a path that wound down the northern face of Mt. Aleph leading them into the mountain range to the north. Hinaro walked ahead of the party in silence, brooding over the events of the past few days. Lars was keeping himself amused by burning sticks that he kept pulling from bushes they passed. Pietro and Avalon walked a bit behind, talking to one another. They were becoming very close in such a short space of time. Hinaro could tell. Pietro was struggling to keep his cool and Avalon just laughed every time he slipped up. Hinaro recognized that look in Avalon's eyes whenever she looked at Pietro. Was it possible that they were becoming more than friends? Hinaro smiled inwardly. "Looks like Pietro got a little something extra from this quest." he thought to himself. Pietro tried to say something and ended up garbling his words, Avalon just laughed and Pietro's face turned red. The pair smiled at each other, realizing they were falling behind, hurried to catch up to Hinaro and Lars. Hinaro had seen that look somewhere before. An image of her flashed into his mind "Tara..." he whispered to himself before returning to his thoughts.

An hour passed and the party eventually arrived at the mouth of the cave that housed the corruption crystal. Hinaro was annoyed that they had walked at such a slow pace and the fact that they had to stop and put Lars out after he managed to set fire to his leggings and failed to notice.

Hinaro lead them into the cave. It was a simple cave, a singular narrow tunnel leading to a large open chamber. The walls were made from pure Psynergy crystal and at the center of the main chamber stood a tall Psynergy stone. It looked the same as every other one they had encountered except it had red veins running through it and gave off a dark glow that seemed to suck in the light.

"How do you suppose we break it, Pietro?" Hinaro asked.

Pietro drew one of his daggers. "I have an idea." Pietro closed his eyes and emanated the blue glow of Psynergy. He cast Reveal and opened his eyes. All colour drained from his vision, everything shaded black or grey. His peripheral vision blacked out. Seeing only in a colourless circle in front of him he walked towards the crystal. At various points on the crystal were white circular marks. Pietro raised his dagger and scratched a cross over every mark. He stepped back, checked the crystal over with his eyes again quickly, and turn back to the group. "I've marked the weak points and stress points in the crystal with crosses. If I'm right, if we strike every point with the required force the crystal should shatter." he explained. He blinked and his vision returned to normal.

Hinaro stepped forwards "Allow me." he smiled, cracking his knuckles. Hinaro stood before the crystal and looked it over. Springing from one foot, he moved fast, striking with strength and precision using his fingers and knuckles on the exact spots that Pietro had marked. He jumped back and large cracks slowly spread across the body of the large crystal. The cracking sound stopped and...nothing happened.

Pietro scratched his head, perplexed. "But I was sure..."

Lars stepped forwards raising his axe. Lars swung at the crystal with incredible force. His axe connected with the smooth surface of the crystal, shattering it, scattering it into thousands of pieces. The shards flew through the air, embedding themselves into the cavern wall and floor. Others skittering across the dust and into the shadowed corners of the cave. "That's how a REAL man does it!" laughed Lars, shouldering his axe.

The four of them sensed the evil presence fade from the cave. The crystal no longer exerting it's power over the surrounding landscape. "Maybe things will be a bit safer again from now on." said Hinaro looking at the jagged stump of the destroyed crystal.

"I hope you're right. I really don't feel up to doing all this again." sighed Pietro.

"Shall we leave?" suggested Avalon.

Hinaro nodded "Right, onward back to Bilibin." he said with a smile of relief.

"Wrong my friend." Lars cut in "Back to Vale from some good food, a comfy bed and a mug of ale drunk to our success." He grinned, beating a fist against his bolstered chest.

"A fine idea, Lars." laughed Pietro "I could do with a rest."

Lars looked puzzled "Why would you want that? Screw the rest, that can come last. I just want a damn mug of ale in my hands!" laughed Lars.

"Are you coming with us Avalon?" said Hinaro "To Bilibin, I mean." Pietro looked down at the floor to hide his face and crossed his fingers, hoping.

"If you all want me to, Pietro?" said Avalon smiling. See looked at Pietro with his head lowered.

Pietro's gaze shot up from the floor. "Y-Yes, that w-would be great." Pietro said grinning in an embarrassed fashion.

"Lets go then. I'm getting thirsty." said Lars, grinning.

"You really want some ale that badly?" Avalon asked.

"Hey, I like a good ale. You shouldn't deny a man his drink." Lars reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up. I need to adjust my bootstraps." Pietro said.

"Ok then, we'll wait for you outside." nodded Hinaro, leading the others from the cave.

As soon as the others we out of sight. Pietro threw his arms up and laughed happily. "She's coming back with us." he said softly to himself. Grinning like a maniac, Pietro crouched down to fix his boots. Pietro tugged sharply on the strap of his boot to make sure it was secure. His gazed moved off to the side and he noticed a beautiful gemstone lying on the ground. "That would go greatly in Avalon's pendant." he thought to himself. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. Picking it up, he turned it over between his fingers examining it. It was a simple purple colour, much like the colour of an amethyst. It seemed to radiate an ethereal glow. "I hope she likes it." he thought, dropping the stone into a small pouch attached to his belt and continuing on to catch up to the others to head back to Vale and then homeward to Bilibin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The party retraced the route they had taken earlier that day though the foothills surrounding Mt. Aleph. As they walked through the cavern where the days events had taken place. Thoughts of the battle flooded back into their minds. As they were passing through Hinaro stopped and looked at the ground. He noticed Pietro's blood spattered and pooled over the ground near the cavern wall and at the centre of the chamber. He turned to look at Pietro, who was carelessly laughing and joking with his friends. Hinaro thought to himself "Where is Pietro's wound? With all this blood it would have to be have been a mortal wound. What kind of power could have saved him?" Hinaro looked up from the red stains on the floor and lead the party on keeping his thoughts to himself.

They rounded the narrow path that wound along the side of Mt. Aleph, descending onto the plateau in front of the entrance to the Sol Sanctum. "Ahh, Sol Sanctum. I've always wondered what is held within those walls." said Avalon, surprising Pietro. He didn't think she would be the sort of girl with a thirst for knowledge like himself.

"What's say we take a look inside?" asked Pietro.

"No, we have to return to Bilibin and report our success as soon as possible." stated Hinaro.

"But Hinaro! When will we get such an opportunity to learn more about alchemy and our Psynergy again?" frowned Pietro.

"I agree with Hinaro. Sorry Pietro but we gotta hurry back." said Lars.

"Maybe you can visit sometime when we are out of Bilibin." shrugged Hinaro before turning and walking towards the path that lead back to Vale.

Pietro and Avalon both sighed in disappointment. Their thirst for knowledge would have to wait. They both turned and hurried away after Hinaro.

Reaching the corner before the sanctum, the party of four peeked round the corner. The healer that had caught Lars earlier was still patrolling back and forth blocking the path down past the sanctum. Avalon cast cloak on herself and easily wondered through. The three boys all glared at her Psynergetic outline as she walked straight past the healer. Pietro waited until the healer was examining some cracks in the wall of the sanctum and silently slipped past him . Hinaro cast Growth and called upon a small vine sprouting from the ground against the side of the sanctum. The green rope twitched before uncoiling out towards the healer, tripping him as Hinaro walked past. The healer too busy picking himself up from the floor to notice. Lars tried to sneak past before the healer got up. As he was about to turn the corner the healer caught Lars out the corner of his eye. "You again!" he yelled and stormed over to him looking for an explanation of what he was trying to do.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" asked the healer impatiently.

"Yeah, well...um...screw it." there was a loud clanging sound as Lars bapped the healer over the head with the flat side of his axe head. Lars stepped over the unconscious healer. Lars walked over to his friends "Never did like healers." he shrugged, shouldering his axe. Avalon and Hinaro laughed but Pietro just bowed his head and sighed.

"A-Avalon if your coming with us, don't you want to say goodbye to your friends and family first?" Pietro said. He was starting to feel a little more comfortable talking to Avalon after spending a lot of time talking to her in the foothills of Mt. Aleph.

"Yeah, I'll go now. You can come with me if you want." said Avalon, smiling.

"We might as well. We don't have anything to do while were waiting." shrugged Hinaro.

"We could always go purchase some Valean ale to take with us." suggested Lars.

"Will you shut up about ale?" said Hinaro impatiently.

"Sorry Hinaro..." mumbled Lars.

"Ok then. If your quite done, lets get going." said Avalon.

They travelled south through Vale coming to the point in the river where they had first seen Avalon. She lead them down the stone steps near the apple trees, Lars couldn't help himself but to stop and pick a few. They approached the house nearest the wall. On the pier across the river sat two teenagers. "Felix, do you...um...think Isaac, well...likes me?" asked the girl with dark auburn hair.

"Jenna, I honestly have no idea." said Felix with a shrug.

"Liar, you just don't wanna answer the question!" pouted Jenna.

"Jenna don't be like...hey look, Avalon's back and she's with those people we saw earlier." said Felix looking across the river.

"Don't try to change the subject!" she glared at him.

"No really, look." he said tilting his sister's head to the side so that she was looking straight at them.

"Hey, you're right. Let's go say hi!" she said excitedly before running back to the exit of the pier. Felix sighed and followed her. He was intrigued by the strangers.

"You three wait here. I'll be back in a minute or two. Just gotta collect some things." said Avalon entering her house and closing the door behind her.

The party sat on the grass outside in the shade and waited patiently. The occasional sounds of clutter being shifted could be heard from one of the upstairs windows of the house.

Lars spoke up "So, Pietro. You and Avalon, huh?" Lars said with a grin.

Pietro's face turned bright crimson "I-I have no idea what your t-talking a-about." he stammered.

Hinaro decided to join in the fun. "So, tell us. Just how did you manage to get her so quickly. The gods know you're terrible with women." smiled Hinaro.

Pietro tried to say something but his voice failed him. He quickly stood up and walked over to the river to calm down. Hinaro and Lars just laughed. "Ah well. I'm happy for him." smiled Hinaro.

"It's not everyday you come across a chick that likes you for who you are." nodded Lars

Just as he said it Hinaro sighed and looked at the ground before looking up to say something but the conversation was cut short as two teenage boys approached them. One has wild blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a light blue tunic with a belt around the waist, dark blue leggings and leather boots. He wore a long orange scarf around his neck and a short sword slung across his back. The other had spiky red hair. He wore a brown tunic with a green undershirt and a belt. He also wore a pair of dark blue leggings and leather boots. He was taller that his blonde companion and had a short sword holstered at his waist. It was the two boys they recognized from earlier, Isaac and Garet. "Hey, is Avalon home yet?" asked the boy they recognized as Isaac.

"Yeah, shes inside." said Pietro nodding towards the door to Avalon's house.

"Ok, thanks." said Isaac as he and Garet walked past and entered Avalon's house.

A few minutes later, Avalon and the two boys, looking rather unhappy, emerged from Avalon's house. Avalon crouched down to the boys level. "But Avalon." said the boy called Garet with a huffy look on his face "Do you really have to leave?".

Avalon just smiled "Don't worry Garet. I'll be back soon. I'm not going away forever." she said, ruffling his hair, partially flattening it.

Garet muttered something and tried to fix his hair. "Avalon, what about Felix?" asked Isaac.

A confused look crossed Avalon's face "What about Felix?"

"Well, you two are like, going out aren't you?" asked Isaac.

"No, no were not. I'm too old for him anyway." she smiled. She glanced up at Pietro who looked away. Avalon frowned "Ah, no...he must think the boys are telling the truth." she thought.

"But still, please don't leave!" frowned Isaac.

"Avalon's _leaving_!?" said a surprised voice from behind them.

They all turned round to see a shocked looking girl with red hair and a impassive looking boy with long brown hair walking up behind them. "Felix, Jenna." waved Avalon.

Garet leaned over to Isaac "Oh man, Jenna's gonna be pissed." he whispered.

"What do you mean shes leaving?" demanded Jenna. Before anyone could answer her, instead of the enraged outburst they were expecting, they seen a side of Jenna none of them thought they would ever see. Jenna ran over to Avalon and threw her arms around her and buried her face in Avalon's clothes sobbing. "Don't leave!" she cried.

"Ah...Jenna..." said Avalon quietly, wrapping her arms around Jenna and stroked her head. "Don't be upset...I'll be back in a few weeks. I'm just going with Pietro and his friends for a while. I'll be back before you know it."

Jenna lifted her head from the folds in Avalon's clothing and turned to glare viciously at the three of them which caused them to take two steps back each. "You three...you better take good care of Avalon or I'll hunt you down and slit your throats in your sleep." she threatened. Hinaro and Pietro raised their hands to their throats and gulped. Lars on the other hand stepped forwards and shrugged. He crouched down to Jenna's level "I really don't think you'd have it in you to kill us." he smiled.

"Don't..." Garet tried to warn Lars. Too late.

Jenna seemed to start blazing. She stared directly into Lars' eyes. Pietro could only imagine she was piercing his soul with that glare. Lars just froze on the spot. Jenna slapped him hard across the face and followed up swiftly with a kick to his crotch. The other two burst out laughing but quietened immediately as Jenna's gaze fell upon them.

"Calm down, Jenna. It really wouldn't be good if you killed my companions before we even left." laughed Avalon.

"Fine." Jenna snorted "But mark my words, if you let any harm come to her. I WILL carry out that threat."

The now severely scared Pietro and Hinaro let out a sigh of relief when Isaac and Garet led Jenna over to the river to try and calm her down.

"Felix, are you ok?" asked Avalon. Noticing that the older boy hadn't said a word.

"I'm fine." he lied. In truth he really didn't want her to go but it was inevitable. He wouldn't let his feelings for Avalon get a hold of him and show through. Maybe it was best if she never found out, there would always be other girls. "Jenna, we need to go." said Felix. The four teenagers said their goodbyes to Avalon before departing. Felix stopped and turned to look at the party. He looked at Pietro "Take care of her." Pietro nodded, he would never let anything happen to her. "Oh, and you might want to check that your friend can still walk." he said pointing to Lars who was still lying curled up on the ground "Jenna has one helluva kick." he waved at Avalon before turning and following the others.

"Ok, I think were set to leave now." said Avalon. An unhappy look on her face.

"Are you sure your ok with this Avalon?" said Pietro "You don't need to come with us, well come visit you." he continued to say.

Avalon walked over to Pietro and stood on her tip toes so that her eyes were level with Pietro's "Yes, I want to come with you." said Avalon smiling, staring into the Jupiter adept's purple eyes.

"Ok then, lets go." Hinaro said. Leading the party down the slight incline that upper Vale was built on Hinaro quickly directed the party down to the plaza and out the village gate.

"First we continue on to Vault, We'll spend the night there. Then we'll cross the Goma range and from there it's a straight walk right back home to Bilibin." Hinaro planned out loud.

The party departed from vale. Following the beaten dirt road that would lead them back to Vault. They passed once more through the forest that they had battled some monsters in the previous day. A small boy leapt out from the bushes with a angry look on his face in an attempt to startle them. "Ugh...Chris, we thought you would have learned by now. You can't join our party, you're not strong enough to be of any use. You'd just get yourself killed." said Hinaro not wanting to waste any more time.

"I will succeed this time." Chris declared, thumping a fist on his chest. He caught sight of Avalon "Hey, who's the hot chick?" he asked.

"Go to hell." spat Avalon.

"Oooh feisty. I could easily fall in love with a girl like her." Chris grinned.

"Fall somewhere else!" snapped Pietro, glaring at Chris.

"I could help him with that..." suggested Lars, cracking his knuckles.

Pietro sighed "you're no match for even one of us Chris, plus we outnumber you four to one. What do you mean to accomplish by this?" Pietro pointed out, waving his hand lazily at Chris.

"I'm here to take on your leader." Chris said with a chuckle, sounding determined.

"Is that it? You've been tailing us for two hours just to try that?" asked Pietro. Chris looked stunned. How could they have know he was following them? "You still suck at concealing your presence." smiled Pietro.

"Shut up! Just let me do what I came here to do!" shouted Chris, who was starting to get frustrated.

The party turned to look at Hinaro.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" said Hinaro, confused.

"Hinaro, weren't you listening? Chris wants to challenge you one on one." sighed Pietro as he explained to Hinaro.

"What? No I was thinking about more important stuff like what's for dinner." smiled Hinaro.

"Now you sound like Lars." sighed Avalon, imitating Pietro by putting her hand to her head and folding the other across her chest.

"Pfft, it's a waste of time anyway." said Hinaro.

"What! You scared!" blazed Chris hoping to provoke Hinaro. Chris took a minute to think of something to antagonize Hinaro with "Oh yeah I saw you when you were talking about that girl, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Tara. Who is she? Sounds like some slut who likes to have flings with warriors to me." Chris chuckled. Unaware he had just crossed the line.

Hinaro walked over to Chris and picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into a nearby tree trunk, a look of burning anger in his eyes. Hinaro called up some vines. The vines entangled themselves around Chris' arms and legs. They hoisted him up and held him dangling slightly off the ground. Hinaro walked towards the suspended body of Chris and drew his sword.

"Hinaro, no!" shouted Avalon. She tried to run over to Hinaro but Pietro stood in her way.

Pietro looked back at her over his shoulder. "I don't want you getting caught up in this." said Pietro. Pietro walked up behind Hinaro and gripped his shoulder. He spun Hinaro around and punched him hard across his jaw. Despite Pietro's lack of strength, the blow seemed to do the trick leaving Hinaro stunned staring that the floor. "Stop it Hinaro, this is pathetic, getting all worked up over petty insults. Have you gone fucking crazy? You can't just kill him. Even being the sniveling pathetic wretch that he is. Sheath your sword Hinaro!" shouted Pietro, hoping to make him see sense.

Hinaro sheathed his sword, saying nothing, and turned his back on Chris but when everyone thought it was finished and turned to walk away. Hinaro clicked his fingers, the vines dissolved into ash and Hinaro spun around and kicked Chris as he fell. Chris was thrown with a cry, he skittered and bounced across the ground to a stop lying face down in the dirt. Hinaro moved to dash after him but Lars speared him to the floor.

"He's not worth getting so worked up over, we know how you feel but you can't take it out on him." Lars said to calm Hinaro down. "It's no fun to beat up weaklings" smiled Lars. He stood up and offered Hinaro a hand up. Hinaro smiled and took his hand.

"Y-you will pay for this Hinaro." said Chris, having finally picked himself up from the ground, holding his side. He jumped to the side and in that one fluid motion, passed through the bushes and disappeared.

"You know, that jump was probably the most skilful thing I've ever seen him do. Ever." Pietro shrugged.

Hinaro sighed, brushed the dirt from his clothes and swept a lock of light blonde hair from his face. "Let's go, c'mon we want to be in vault before night fall.

They arrived in vault at sunset. The sun was low in the sky and the sky itself was an odd blood red colour with few clouds, shadowed by the setting sun, dotted across the sky. "Mmmm, ale, uh food, um ale...I can't decide what I want first!" Lars complained as the walked through the village gate.

Pietro staggered through the gate and collapsed against the nearest wall. He had been having headaches on and off all day now but this one was by far the worst. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was having trouble standing and when he closed his eyes he could see bright flashes of light. "This can't be good." he thought.

"Um, Pietro? Are you alright?" asked Avalon.

Pietro opened his eyes and Avalon's face looking up at him came into focus. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" he lied.

"You three go and book rooms, get ale and food to shut Lars up and I'll meet you guys at the inn Ok?" said Hinaro

"Ok." said Avalon and Pietro simultaneously. Then turned to follow Lars.

"What are you going to do Hinaro?" Avalon turned back to ask.

"I-I need to clear my head of some things Ill catch up with you later." said Hinaro.

"Ok but don't be too late, you don't want to miss out on the ale. You boys seem to be obsessed with it." said Avalon smiling.

"No, that's just Lars." pointed out Pietro.

They walked steadily behind Lars who was running here and there looking for the inn.

"I'm kinda glad Hinaro left, he's really been getting on my nerves lately." sighed Pietro.

"I really hope he stops this soon. It's annoying me too." said Avalon. "What do you think he went to do?"

"I dunno, probably something that we'll need to jump in and save his ass again." Pietro said, sounding annoyed.

"You're still sour over this whole thing about Hinaro leaving and this Tara business, aren't you?" Avalon asked.

Pietro took a deep breath. "Yeah, it was his own stupid idea to leave in the first place. Anyway this shit happens and Hinaro just has to learn to deal with it and move on."

Avalon just nodded, she knew he was right.

Later that evening Lars was dancing around the inn clearly intoxicated, and life of the party so too say. Standing in line singing with the other men and women in the inn who were all just as drunk as Lars, dancing about and having drinking contests with each other. Avalon and Pietro were sitting at a table, quietly chatting, becoming a little closer and occasionally laughing at Lars as he fell over or made a fool of himself, them two and the barkeep being the only ones sober enough to notice. Avalon also being greatly amused every time Lars stumbled over and dragged Pietro away from their table to do some pointless, ale related task or such. Hinaro however still remained missing from the inn. Pietro managed to drag himself away from Lars once again and returned to his seat next to Avalon.

They were interrupted once again as the inn door creaked open and Hinaro stumbled through the door, huffing and panting. Lars noticed his friend had returned and staggered over. "Awright...H...H...Hinaro! That's the one..." He mumbled. He thrust out his arm, a mug of ale clutched in his grasp. He banged the mug against Hinaro's chest in an attempt to find his friend's hand. "H...Have some ale!" he shouted and the whole room clinked their mugs together with a resounding "Hey!" and drank.

Hinaro snatched the mug from Lars and downed it in one. "Ahh...I needed that...thanks Lars!" he smiled slapping Lars on the back, promptly causing him to fall flat on his face.

Hinaro took two steps towards the stairs before collapsing. Pietro and Avalon caught him on their shoulders before he hit the floor.

"What _have_ you been doing Hinaro? You're exhausted." said Avalon trying to hoist him to his feet so that he could stand on his own.

"Its nothing Avalon, just some late night training." said Hinaro taking a breathe between every word and smiling.

Pietro sighed "You're such an idiot Hinaro. Can it not wait till we get back to Bilibin?". Letting Hinaro stand on his own feet. "Too much training is bad for you, but, if you're really that desperate to train maybe you can practice trying to cast Psynergy without the enhancers on." Pietro said.

Hinaro once again tried to walk over to the stairs but had to stop and catch hold of a chair to support himself. "I'm fine" said Hinaro, struggling to stay standing.

"No, you're not." said Pietro taking Hinaro on his shoulder again. "We'll help you upstairs."

"No really. I'm fi..." said Hinaro.

"Shut up, Hinaro" said Pietro cutting him off.

The three of them clumsily stumbled along the corridor of the second floor of the inn. It was difficult trying to walk while dragging a protesting Hinaro along the corridor but somehow they managed it.

Avalon stood outside Hinaro's room and stared out of the window while Pietro was inside helping Hinaro get into his bed, seeing as he could hardly walk. She sighed "What if I don't have it in me to tell him and he falls for some other girl?" she thought to herself. She was worried, so worried, she let out another long sigh and continued to stare out of the window, looking up at the full moon and the stars in the clear sky.

The voices suddenly became audible from Hinaro's room. "I don't care what you say, you can never do too much training." said one voice.

"I said shut up, Hinaro." said the other voice sounding impatient and slightly irritated, Pietro.

The door opened and Pietro stepped out. He closed the door behind himself and sighed. "Sometimes Hinaro can be just as much a handful as Lars.". He looked up and saw Avalon staring out at the sky, looking pretty upset. "Avalon, are you ok?" he said reaching out with a hand. She looked at him and then quickly looked away and brushed some blue hair behind her ear. Pietro sighed, he had no idea what to say or do. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. She looked at him again and nodded, looking a bit happier.

They stepped outside the inn into the clear, dark night, leaving Lars and his newly found drinking buddies to their fun. The moonlight shone down on them like a spotlight. After closing the door, Pietro looked up at Avalon to say something. The words caught in his throat. Avalon looked stunning in the pale moonlight, it illuminated her eyes and face perfectly in the dark. Pietro was speechless, he finally managed to bring himself to talk "W-well, shall we walk?".

They set off through the quiet streets of Vault. Avalon wanted to go to a higher area where she could see the starts easier. They headed towards the stone steps that lead up to Vault's sanctum.

"What's on your mind?" asked Pietro.

"Well, It's just...I dunno." she started. "I can't really put my finger on it."

"Your not feeling homesick or anything are you?" frowned Pietro.

"No, no, I don't get homesick." she stated.

"This is my chance..." she thought to herself as they ascended the stairs in front of the sanctum. "I guess this is one of those now or never situations."

"Well then, what is it? Try to describe it or something." said Pietro, he folded his arms and creased his brow, trying to think of what could be upsetting her.

"I don't know how to describe it either. It's just I've been feeling this way ever since I met you three in Vale..." she trailed off.

Pietro frowned. "You're not falling for Hinaro or Lars are you?" Pietro felt a sinking feeling inside his chest.

"No, no, it's not that either..." she placed her hand on one of the ladder rungs leading up to the watchtower. "Up?" she asked and Pietro nodded. "I don't feel that way about either of them." she continued as she climbed up. "I've never felt this way before..."

"I really haven't a clue." shrugged Pietro as he clambered up onto the platform at the top of the ladder.

Avalon giggled "Oh, Pietro. You forgot about someone."

Pietro looked puzzled. "Who?"

She stepped towards Pietro and tucked her hands into his. "You, Pietro. I'm falling for you." she whispered.

Pietro gasped. Could this really be happening? He was never this lucky, could this be real? Pietro's face turned red and started to burn fiercely. "Avalon...I-I..."

Avalon giggled again an leaned in closer towards Pietro, resting her head on his chest. She looked up and moved her face closer to his, closer, closer.

"Hey! Pietro!" came a yell from down below.

The two of them stopped and looked down.

"Could you lend me some more gold for ale? I ran outa money." yelled Lars who was standing, swaying in front of the door to the inn.

Pietro sighed in disappointment and frustration. "I'd better go down and see to him." Avalon frowned as she watched Pietro descend the ladder and head back towards the inn.

Pietro turned the corner of a house, out of Avalon's view. Lars came running over to him, having sobered up slightly since he ran out of gold to buy anymore ale. "Woah, dude, you look awful." he said prodding at Pietro.

Pietro's fists were shaking, his head bowed. He grabbed Lars by the collar and punched him hard across the face. "You idiot! Me and Avalon...were...but...gaaaah!" he yelled and hit him again. Luckily Lars had gotten so drunk he wouldn't remember that in the morning. Pietro sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down "I think you'd best call it a night before you really hurt yourself or get sick." whispered Pietro into the dazed Lars' ear.

"Y-yeah I..." Lars stopped talking to burp and continued "...think I should, P-Pietro." Lars finished, swaying where he stood.

"Ok let me take you up stairs to your room and make sure you don't fall over." said Pietro, putting Lars' arm over his shoulder. As they walked out from behind the building. Pietro looked back up at where he had left Avalon standing. She was leaning on the bar around the edge of the platform with her back to them, gazing at the stars. Pietro sighed again before leading Lars back into the inn.

As soon as Pietro and Lars had vanished out of Avalon's view behind a house she took a deep breath and let out a sigh of happiness. "He feels the same way." she smiled to herself again, she couldn't stop "I wonder...could he be..." Avalon thought to herself as she turned and climbed down the ladder to return to the inn.

Avalon re-entered the inn in time to hear Pietro and Lars let out a yell and come tumbling back down the inn staircase landing in a heap. Pietro stood up and dusted himself down. "Ok, carrying heavy drunk Mars adepts isn't as easy as I thought." He helped Lars up from the floor. "Let's try this again, without falling." he said to Lars who just nodded. She followed the two of them upstairs.

Pietro stepped back out from Lars' room "Man, I feel like I work in a nursing home." he sighed. He looked up to see Avalon reaching the top of the stairs. "I'm gonna hit the hay, you should be doing the same we have a long day of travelling tomorrow." said Pietro with a yawn.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." said Avalon walking over to Pietro.

As she walked up to him she held out her arms looking for a goodnight hug. Pietro blushed, wrapping his arms around her and to his surprise she pecked him on the cheek before moving past him and passing through her bedroom door. Pietro was left standing there his face as red as a mid-summers apple and a large grin on his face.

The next morning Pietro, Lars and Avalon drearily, dragged themselves down the inn stairs. Pietro and Avalon were tired from staying up so late and dragging Lars to his bed and Lars was simply suffering from a massive hangover. Hinaro standing at the Inn door, stretching for the long walk ahead. Hinaro hurried over and pushed the three of them through the inn door, obviously in some kind of rush.

The party walked along the dusty earthen track that lead up towards Lunpa. The plan was to stop off in Lunpa and restock some supplies before continuing on through the Goma range, stopping and camping at he boys secret training spot overnight, before hurrying home to Bilibin.

"Hinaro, we haven't had any food yet and I have an extremely sore head and for some reason, my face hurts. Can we please slow down?" Lars complained. He flopped down on the lush grass at the side of the track. The sky was clear and there wasn't a monster or bandit to be seen for miles around. A perfect time for a rest.

"I concur, food is but one essence of our well being, thus we require it to keep our energy reserves up." yawned Pietro, rubbing his eyes. He looked like he could fall asleep where he stood.

Hinaro stared at him "What the hell are you talking about, Pietro? Are you _even_ smarter when your tired or something?" Hinaro said in a puzzled tone.

"It would appear so also I appear to be stricken with some form of rigamortis due to lack of sustenance." Pietro said, falling back onto the grass with a soft thud.

The other three stared at Pietro in confusion as he sat up, apparently no longer paralysed. "You know what? I need food." said Pietro, rubbing his stomach.

Lars burst out in laughter and Hinaro bowed his head. "Pietro, your idiomaticness knows no bounds." laughed Lars.

"Did he just say something intelligent again?" asked Avalon, rather confused by this.

"Maybe he's more intelligent when he's hungover? Wait, is idiomaticness even a word?" commented Pietro. Hinaro just shrugged. Lars proceeded to strike Pietro over the back of the head with a nearby stick. Lars was a terrible morning person, especially when hungover. Pietro slumped over onto his side and soft snoring sounds could be heard from him.

"Awesome, that just means more food for me." smiled Lars.

Avalon removed her backpack and flipped it open since she held all the rations of food. She dug her hand deep into her pack "Umm...This is all we got left" she frowned producing an apple from her bag.

"See, this is what happens when you rush us Hinaro. You forgot to let us buy more food!" complained Lars.

"That can't be all, can it?" asked Hinaro.

"This, and two bottles of ale." replied Avalon.

"Dibs on the ale!" called out Lars.

"No, bad Lars." said Hinaro slapping Lars' hand away from the rucksack. "Your already hungover, no more ale for you."

Avalon leaned over Pietro's sleeping figure to try and wake him up. "So how are we gonna eat?" asked Lars.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait until we reach Lunpa." shrugged Hinaro.

"What!? I can't go that long without food!" frowned Lars. Suddenly it appeared as if an idea came to Lars and he started to eye up the semi-conscious Pietro lying next to him on the grass.

"No, Lars. You can't eat Pietro." said Hinaro stubbornly noticing this.

"Just kill all my fun then..." muttered Lars.

"It's only around a four hour walk, Lars" Avalon smiled, knowing that it would annoy Lars.

"Why do you look so happy about it!?" Lars yelled. "I'm hungry..."

"How bout we start walking then? It just means well get there sooner." suggested Hinaro.

"Then wake him up and let's go." said Lars, indicating Pietro.

"Lars, you forget. It's your fault he's out." pointed out Avalon.

"Shut up, I'm hungry, let's move." said Lars holding up a hand to silence her.

Avalon helped the drowsy Pietro to his feet and the party set off for Lunpa.

"Hey, Pietro" piped up Lars.

"Yes?" groaned Pietro.

"How bout a game of rock, paper, scissors?" smiled Lars.

"Sure, why not." said Pietro.

"Ok." nodded Lars.

"rock..."

"paper..."

_mind read_

"scissors!" Lars pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing his fist, a rock. "Nothing beats a rock." he smiled "Rock smash!"

"Paper beats rock though." shrugged Pietro, holding out his flat palm, paper.

"Ah...again!" said Lars.

"rock..."

"Paper..."

_mind read_

"scissors!" Lars pulled his hand from behind his back once again showing two fingers, scissors. "Sharp scissors slice that goddam paper." smiled Lars gleefully.

"Like you said Lars, rock smash scissors." Pietro smiled, holding out his fist.

Seventeen games later, with Lars losing every one of them. "Damn you, Pietro! Why do you always win?" he frowned.

"Cause I'm special." Pietro smiled and shrugged.

"You'd think he'd notice Pietro using Psynergy wouldn't you?" whispered Avalon to Hinaro.

"Lars is stupid like that." sighed Hinaro with a shrug.

"I still don't see how a piece of paper can beat a big rock." huffed Lars.

"You lost, get over it." sighed Pietro.

"If I'm right we should be passing Lunpa now." said Hinaro pulling out a map "We can buy some supplies to last us until we reach Bilibin." Hinaro continued to say.

"Yeah, but Hinaro." Pietro butted in "You're reading the map upside down."

"..." Hinaro paused

"Pssshhhht! I knew that." said Hinaro, turning the map the right way up. "Lunpa is just over this hill."

No guards seemed to be on duty so the party just walked through the Lunpa town gate. They ate their fill at the inn and split up to buy the supplies needed for they remained of the journey home.

Pietro was seeing about mending the tear in his clothing where Xao cut him the previous day. After having his robe returned to him, he left the shop to head to the point where everyone was to meet up. Avalon came hurrying over. "Pietro, Lars just asked if he could..."

"Don't give him any money." Pietro cut her short. "Hinaro fell for that one a while back as well. He'll just come back with a load of ale if you do."

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you on the ledge near the town gate then." she smiled and ran of again.

Lars finally show up at the ledge where Pietro and Avalon were waiting to leave Lunpa. "Where the hell is Hinaro?" moaned Avalon impatiently.

"How should I know?" shrugged Pietro.

"Why don't you use your Psynergy to find him, Pietro?" asked Lars.

"Good idea." Pietro closed his eyes and reached out, looking for some trace of Psynergetic ability or Hinaro's mind. He opened his eyes again and sighed.

"Well?" asked Avalon.

"Hinaro is no longer in Lunpa." sighed Pietro.

"He's probably gone off to Bilibin on his own. you know what he's like" said Lars. "He knows the way home." said Lars.

Deciding not to waste anymore time. Pietro led them through the town gates and out east towards the Goma range.

On their way to the Goma range they noticed several muscular bandits surrounding someone. The party edged closer to see what was going on.

"It's Hinaro." whispered Lars, noticing their friend in the middle and he reached for his axe.

"See. I told you. Now we have to go save him." sighed Pietro. The three of them rushed towards where Hinaro was surrounded. A familiar figure emerged from the ring of bandits to meet them.

"I told Hinaro I would pay him back for what he did to me near Vale. My friends are just helping him with his 'training'. Don't you try intervene or I'll turn them on you." said Chris with broad evil grin spread across his face, seemingly proud of what he'd done.

They couldn't stand back and watch Hinaro getting beaten to a pulp. Hinaro was crouching on one knee. He tried to stand but it was useless. "Why isn't Hinaro fighting back?" asked Avalon.

"Because that stupid prick must have been training again and he is too worn out to fight." Pietro sighed in annoyance at Hinaro and frustration of trying to figure out how to save him. He leaned in close to Lars "Get Chris' attention and I'll get Hinaro." he whispered to Lars.

"Easy done Pietro." Lars said, walking over to Chris. Lars raised his hand "Hi." he waved giving Chris a smile. Chris gave him a quizzical look. "What? I'm just saying hello. We might as well have a conversation while your friends there are beating Hinaro shitless." smiled Lars. Chris laughed and lowered his guard, Lars immediately punched him square in the nose, flooring him, out cold.

While Lars was distracting Chris, Pietro got Avalon to cast cloak on him. He moved through the shadow of the trees, staying out of the light as not to break the Psynergy. He fired a small jolt of electricity at Hinaro to get his attention and spoke to him mind telling him how to get out the ring of bandits.

Hinaro acknowledged him with a nod and summoned the last of his Psynergy and punched the ground casting a small quake, knocking the bandits over and giving him a chance to get out of the ring the bandits had created around him. He dashed through the nearest gap but the bandits recovered quickly and chased him.

"_Hinaro, follow my instructions._" spoke Pietro to Hinaro's mind. Hinaro nodded. He ran to a tree and stopped in front of it turning to face the bandits. The first bandit reached him and swung his sabre at Hinaro's head. "_Duck!_". Hinaro ducked and the bandits sabre struck and embedded itself into the gnarled trunk of the tree. The bandit struggled to pull it free but it was stuck fast. "_These bandits don't seem to be too smart. They're running at you in a line, Jupiter knows why, just weave between them and let them swing at you. If there stupid enough this should work._" Pietro's voice rang in his head. Hinaro dashed forwards and let the second bandit swing at him before dodging out of the way. There was a dull clang as the second bandit's blade connected with and jammed into the first bandit's armour. Calling on his last reserves of energy he quickly did the same for the third, fourth and fifth bandits. "_Heh, they really were that stupid._" said Pietro as Hinaro dodged the sixth and final bandit letting him stick his sword into the fifth ones armour. Pietro stepped forwards out from under he shade of the trees, breaking the cloak Psynergy, appearing right in front of the first bandit. The first bandit let out a yelp of surprise as Pietro appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Pietro smiled at the bandit "Hey." the bandit just gawped at him. Pietro placed his forefinger and thumb around either side of the blade embedded in the tree. "Nighty night." he smiled and cast Flash Bolt. Just as he planned the electrical energy travelled down the first bandit's sword and electrocuted him. The electrical charge moved through the chain of bandits connected by their armour and swords, shocking each one in turn, all six slumping to the ground unconscious.

They waited a couple of minutes to let Hinaro recover. "Hey guys, can we talk about this when we get back to Bilibin? I'm too exhausted to argue right now." said Hinaro, panting.

Pietro brushed past him "Idiot."

Avalon just frowned and hurried past him to catch up to Pietro. Lars picked him up over his broad shoulders "Come on, Hinaro." he said and he followed after Avalon and Pietro. Towards the Goma range and home to Bilibin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

As dawn broke, turning the sky a light pink colour, the sunlight caught Lars' eye causing him to stir. "Why hasn't anyone tried to wake me up yet?...odd." he thought to himself. He sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes he looked around. He noticed the shapes of Pietro and Avalon curled up under their own blankets respectively, he assumed Hinaro as still inside his makeshift shelter he had made the night previous. Everyone was still asleep! Lars, never being the first up, had no idea what he should do with himself until an idea struck him. "I know! I'll go wake Hinaro up as revenge for all the times he's woken me up early. Lets just see how he likes it." Lars though gleefully to himself.

An evil grin spread across Lars' face as he sneaked over to Hinaro's shelter thing. He peeked his head around one of the walls to find Hinaro sitting awake, cross legged, on his blankets. "Hi there." smiled Hinaro, a half eaten apple in one hand and a half drunk bottle of ale in the other. Hinaro offered Lars some food and ale knowing that the bulky fire adept would be hungry. "Hey Lars?" piped Hinaro, pausing for a bite of his apple "Did you notice anything...strange about Pietro yesterday?" He said, taking another bite.

"Like what?" came Lars' muffled reply, his head literally halfway into the supplies bag.

"Don't you think he was...well..." Hinaro paused to think of an appropriate word "Less tolerant than usual?" asked Hinaro.

"No...I don't think so anyway, we didn't talk much yesterday. His mind seemed elsewhere."said Lars, his head emerging from the bag with a triumphant look on his face, a hunk of salted meat in hand.

"I didn't talk to him much either but his body language seemed a bit...different." Hinaro continued, reflecting upon Pietro's actions yesterday. "Aw well, I'm sure it's just a lack of sleep or home sickness or something." shrugged Hinaro smiling, not wanting to give the matter much more thought.

"It could be something to do with Avalon." said Lars, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Don't be silly, I've seen the way they look at each other. Nothing could come between them. I wonder if they've admitted anything to each other yet?" Hinaro scratched his head, wondering. "They look at each other just like me and Tara did...but..." he thought, frowning inwardly. They heard scuffling noises from outside the shelter followed by a yawn. Pietro's head popped in the side of the shelter.

"Are we ready to go?" said Pietro. "I've packed my stuff, I'm just gonna go wake Avalon...and suffer the consequences." he added with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." said Hinaro, gathering his stuff.

"Good luck with that." laughed Lars as Pietro's head disappeared from view, his footsteps growing slightly fainter. Lars turned to Hinaro "Seems fine to me Hinaro." Lars shrugged. "Maybe you're just being paranoid."

Shortly after packing they departed the camp site, following a short walk they reached the base of the Goma range. Pietro was still massaging his cheek where Avalon had slapped him when he tried to nudge her awake. Lars had claimed that his psynergy was strong enough to set a rock on fire and was determined to prove it, walking his a decent sized stone in hand, blasting it time and again with jets of flame to no avail. Hinaro was trying to get some light training in without Pietro noticing by coating his weights in rock, making the considerably heavier. Avalon was strolling quietly along, lagging behind the rest of the group. She was thinking of the night before.

"_Hinaro, what are you doing?" asked Pietro, watching Hinaro pile rocks next to one of the trees in the clearing where the boys sometimes retreated to train._

"_Building a shelter for the night, what else?" Hinaro shrugged._

"_Best hurry then, it's getting dark." said Lars looking up from the stew he was cooking. "Why can't you just sleep out in the open like the rest of us?"_

"_Because I prefer not to get pissed on by the rain." said Hinaro, driving a tall wooden pole into the ground._

"_Don't be silly Hinaro, there's not a cloud in sight." smiled Avalon._

"_Pshht. You can never be sure." Hinaro said, ending the discussion decidedly._

_Pietro stood up and walked off out of the clearing. "Where ya going Pietro? The food is almost done." Lars called after him._

"_I feel like a walk." came the reply and he was gone._

_Avalon frowned. Something was wrong with him. She was worried. Avalon stood up and followed Pietro, ignoring Lars calling her too._

_She stumbled through the bushes onto a small trail that led a bit higher up the mountainside. Following the path, she emerged onto a small open clearing situated at the top of a cliff. The moonlight bathed the area in a pale glow, reflecting off the small stream that ran through the clearing and over the edge of the cliff, creating a small waterfall. The lush grass was illuminated like a pale glowing carpet and the berries growing on bushes around the edge of the clearing shone like hundreds of little pearls, strung over the undergrowth like a valuable necklace. Avalon gasped, it was a beautiful sight to behold. "Much like yourself, Avalon." came a voice._

_Avalon stepped from the surrounding trees into the open clearing. Pietro was sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring out into the distance, his legs dangling over the edge. He must have read her mind. She blushed at his comment. "Pietro...are you sure you're alright?" she asked worriedly._

"_It's nothing. Just a headache, that's all." he glanced back at her "Sit with me?"_

_She smiled and walked over. Sitting at the edge beside him, she gazed out over the landscape. From so high up, the open plains of Angara truly were a sight to behold on nights like these. "So, what's on your mind." she asked, sensing he was thinking deeply on something._

_The answer was short and simple "You."_

_She blushed deeply at this. She had already told him how she felt. Did he feel the same?_

"_It's strange how things play out isn't it." he started. "We departed Bilibin on this quest purely for the good of the townspeople with a simple task. Yet,we've managed to get into a lot of bother. Running into Xao and Tara, battling with bandits, nearly being killed...but, I have to say, it was all worth it because along the way, I met someone incredible." Pietro placed his hand on top of hers and took it within his own. "I know we've known each other for a short amount of time but...well..." he looking far out into the distance and blushed. "I love you, Avalon"._

_Avalon felt so happy. She could have cried. She reached out and placed her hand on Pietro's cheek, turning his head to look at her. She stared into his eyes, numerous feelings welled up inside her "I love you too Pietro, I'm so glad that I met you, I..."_

_Pietro placed a finger on her lips and made a soft shhhing sound. He pulled her closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. She never wanted this moment to end._

_Pietro sighed. He didn't want it to end either but it could not be helped. "We should get back, the other will be worried." Avalon lifted her head from his shoulder and frowned. He stood up and turned back to face the clearing._

"_Pietro." said Avalon. He turned back to face her. She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing her. Neither wanting to let go._

_Finally they pulled apart. "W-we should be, I mean, uh, g-get g-going." stammered Pietro, his face bright red._

_Avalon giggled, he was all embarrassed. "Ok then." she smiled "Let's go."_

_Taking his hand in her own they walked slowly back to the camp, content just to be near each other. "Well tell them when we get back to Bilibin." smiled Avalon. Pietro nodded, letting go of her hand._

_The both strolled back into the clearing where they were camped. "Hey, what took you so long? Your food was getting cold so I ate it." said Lars._

"_Nothing. I'm just gonna turn in for the night. My head is killing me." said Pietro before lying down on his blankets pulling them up to his face._

"_Hinaro's already asleep." said Lars, gesturing to Hinaro's makeshift shelter._

_Avalon sat down on her blanket, still smiling._

"_Hey, what are you so happy about?" asked Lars, yawning._

"_Oh, nothing." she smiled before curling up into her blankets and drifting gently off to sleep._

Avalon snapped out of her daze when she collided with Lars' back. The party having stopped without her noticing.

"You see that guys." smiled Hinaro, pointing at a large town that sat on the plains. A steady flow of trade carts and families carts trundled in and out of the open gate. Many carts bringing timber from Kolima to be used in various constructions around the town. A large stately manor sat on the north side of town surrounded by the large gardens of Lord McCoy. Smoke curled up lazily from the chimneys and life was peaceful. "Home."

The party, having hitched a ride on one of the many timber carts, lazily trundled through the town gate. The boys feeling very relaxed now having reached home. Avalon on the other hand was bursting with excitement. Bilibin, though not being the most interesting place on Weyard, was still a large town in comparison to Vale so this was new experience for her.

"Come on guys." nodded Hinaro as they reached the first turn off the main street and jumped from the cart. He lead them down the street and into one of the few inns scattered about the city.

They sat in the inn and relaxed after having a good meal. "Ahhh, nothing like a bit of Bilibin home cooking." smiled Lars, patting his stomach.

"So, what's our plan of action now that we are home?" said Hinaro resting both arms on the table and leaning forwards.

"We should visit Lord McCoy, report our success, let him know we're ok. That sort of thing." said Pietro, absent mindedly rubbing one of his temples.

"Good idea." nodded Hinaro standing up.

They emerged from the inn and join the throng of Bilibin townsfolk that bustled through the streets. It was busy in Bilibin at this time of year, the traders were coming to town, the summer festival was set to happen soon. Many carpenters and builders wandered the streets, Bilibin was expanding, Lord McCoy was bringing in all sorts of craftsmen to ensure it was done right. Rumours were that he also planned to have another manor built just for his wife, Lady McCoy.

As they passed the statue in the main square, Pietro felt a presence reaching out nearby. As if someone was using Psynergy to locate something. He stopped and looked around in the hustle and bustle of the town. He caught sight of a head of purple hair, like his own but a darker purple colour. It was a girl who was a bit taller than Avalon. Her gaze locked with his and held it there. She glared at him as if he were something foul and evil. Pietro tried to move towards her but her face was lost in the crowd. Pietro frowned "Who was that girl?". Noticing that the party was leaving him behind, he simply dismissed the matter and followed on.

They approached the two guards that stood guarding the entrance to the McCoy manor. "Billy, Ben!" called out Hinaro.

The guards suddenly snapped to attention. "Relax guys. It's me, Hinaro." he smiled.

"Oh! Hinaro! You guys are back already?" asked one of the guards.

"Well what did you guys expect? It's us." laughed Hinaro. "Anyway, let us in. We have to go report to Lord McCoy of our success."

The guards nodded curtly and stepped aside to allow the party through. One of the guards held out a palm in Avalon's face showing that she was not permitted to enter. Pietro, getting rather impatient, simply pushed the guard out of the way. Allowing Avalon through before following on himself. The guard muttered something that Pietro couldn't hear but right now, he couldn't care less. He had an incredibly painful headache and he wasn't in the mood for this.

Hinaro pushed the heavy wooden door open, it creaked on the hinges, getting the attention of everyone in the room they were entering. "Lord McCoy." Hinaro addressed the man sitting in the chair. The three boys bowed to him, Avalon not quite knowing what to do, just hung back and remained silent. This was all so new to her.

"Ah! Lads! Ye've returned at last." yelled Lord McCoy delightedly. He jumped from his chair and hurried over to embrace his warriors. Grabbing all three in one big hug he asked "I assume ye've come tae tell me O' yer success?"

"It's good to see you too, Lord McCoy." said Hinaro, breaking free of the hug. "Yes, we were successful in destroying the source of whatever was affecting nearby monsters. It was a corru...strange crystal, mi'lord."

"Yeah, we smashed it good!" Lars added.

"Aye, true. There's no many monsters in the world nowadays. Havin' died oot centuries ago but still those few left are still dangerous when angered. Ye did well lads." nodded Lord McCoy, returning to his chair. "I guess ye'll be wantin' a reward."

"No, it's fi..." started Pietro.

"Some food would be nice." Lars cut in.

"Hmm, aye, that's a grand idea Lars! We'll hae a wee celebration and feast! The night, everyone's invited. Dinnae worry, I get a'thing organized." decided Lord McCoy.

The party thanked him and left for town again.

"Ahhh, it feels good to be back in Bilibin, right Pietro?" said Lars, stretching his arms out as they descended the steps from Lord McCoy's grounds back into the town of Bilibin.

"Yeah." said Pietro not really paying Lars much attention.

"You're a man of many words Pietro." laughed Hinaro. "Come to think of it, you haven't been saying much the past few days."

"Your point being?" said Pietro, shooting Hinaro an icy glare.

Hinaro stepped in front of Pietro and turned to face him, halting the party "Alright, what's gotten into you? Someone makes a comment and you bite their heads off." said Hinaro.

"You wanna make something of it?" challenged Pietro, narrowing his eyes at Hinaro. What felt like a surge of electricity surged up Pietro's spine and an immense pain exploded inside his head. Pietro staggered back from Hinaro, clutching his head, his face screwed up in pain. Hinaro stepped towards him to see if he was alright.

"What was that? Pietro, are you Ok?" asked Hinaro, reaching out for his friend.

"I'm fine." he said, shrugging Hinaro off.

"Pietro..." started Lars.

"I said I'm fine!" yelled Pietro before storming away from them into the bustling crowds around the market stalls that had been set up by the visiting traders.

"He's lying to us. I wonder why?" Avalon thought to herself. "Pietro, wait!" she called after the Jupiter adept, chasing after him.

"What's eating him?" shrugged Lars.

"Well it ain't you, that's for sure." said Hinaro. "Come on, well go hang around the inn for a bit, catch up with everyone."

"Pietro!" called Avalon, catching up to him. "What's wrong? Why won't you tell us?"

"Avalon, it's nothing. I just have a really bad headache and its making me very irritable. Don't worry. No I have some stuff to do and people to see so I'll meet you guys at the inn later for the celebration, ok?" Pietro smiled.

"Ok, then." she smiled back "I was just worried that's all. I'll see you later." she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before hurrying off to find Hinaro and Lars.

Pietro sighed. "I'm alienating everyone. What's causing me to act like this?" he thought to himself as he continued on to visit his family.

Avalon approached the inn. She was picking up her way around Bilibin rather quickly. She heard screams come from inside the inn. Avalon quickened her pace. A crowd of towns folk burst through the inn door in a panic. A moment later Hinaro and Lars tumbled out the door and dragged themselves to their feet. Following closely behind them was the panicking innkeeper and a strange girl with dark purple hair. The girl was dressed in a knee length purple robe with gold trimming. She wore a white breastplate over her robe and white shoulder guards. Around her waist was a belt with two white metal waist protectors on each side. He legs were armoured in white metal knee high boots. Attached to her breastplate was a long violet cloak that reached down to her knees. She wore white gloves that covered her forearms and held a jeweled staff firmly in hand. She had strange purple eyes, just like Pietro. "Stay back Avalon! we've got it!" shouted Hinaro.

"Don't be stupid! You've got me covered eh?"... "mocked the girl". She murmured something and several blue streaks of lightning shot at Hinaro and Lars.

"Lars, your arm!" said Avalon noticing a deep cut in Lars' arm. she hurried over to the boys and took up position behind them. She quickly cast Ply Well on Lars to heal the wound on his arm.

"Thanks Avalon." nodded Lars, readying his axe.

"Who is this girl anyway?" asked Avalon.

"I have no idea. She came up to us in the inn and said something about and evil presences and corrupt Psynergy and then started attacking up!" exclaimed Hinaro, just managing to sidestep a Plasma attack.

"She's a Jupiter adept I guess. She has the same eyes as Pietro, do you think they are related?...that doesn't matter right now. They are strong with psynergy but weak physically generally. Just attack her head on and you should have the upper hand." said Avalon, making a quick analogy of the situation. She had picked a few things up from Pietro about analyzing the opponent.

"Ok Lars, you ready?" said Hinaro grinning at Lars. Lars acknowledged him with a nod and they both prepared to strike after her next blast. "Remember Lars. Don't harm her, just stop her from attacking us so we can talk to her." reminded Hinaro.

"I know, I know..." muttered Lars.

Rolling out of the way of another Plasma, Lars and Hinaro rushed the girl. "Physically weak? I'll show you!" called the girl, readying her staff. Lars swung his axe at her. The girl simply batted Lars' axe aside with the head on her staff, she struck Lars in the face with the tail end, stunning him. She swept low, taking Lars' feet from beneath him before bringing her staff down hard on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Hinaro lunged at her, she blocked his fist with her staff and swung, knocking Hinaro back a few steps. She wrapped her hand around the head of the staff and pulled, drawing a long, thin, razor sharp looking rapier and pointed it at Hinaro. She stabbed at Hinaro, who dodged but lost his balance in the process. Using her staff as a vault she launched herself forwards and kicked Hinaro squarely in the chest, knocking him to the floor. The girl levelled the rapier's point with Hinaro's throat.

"WAIT!!" yelled Avalon at the top of her voice. Her outburst catching everyone's attention, even the attacker's. "Why are you even attacking us dammit? We've done nothing wrong!" said Avalon staring the girl in the eye.

"I sense tainted psynergy, evil psynergy." the girl spoke calmly with a soft soothing voice. "You three were present when I sensed it at it's strongest!"

"We aren't evil. Were just regular people." said Avalon.

"Regular people can't wield Psynergy." pointed out the girl.

"So what? Maybe we we can use Psynergy. I don't see how that makes us evil though!" yelled Hinaro.

"I sense hatred and thirst for revenge in him. A lust for another's blood." the girl pointed accusingly at Hinaro. She closed her eyes " I also sense another presence nearby, one of great rage, of destructive intent..."

"What!? Are you insane! I'm not evil!" Hinaro butted in.

"But there such an aura of hatred emanating from you, I can't be wrong, You wish for the death of another." said the attacker.

"No! I won't kill anyone. I'm not dangerous at all." protested Hinaro.

"I'm never wrong when I sense these things but I guess there is a first time for everything." smiled the girl, having lightened up considerably, she began walking over to the group.

"Ah, it's fine. We forgive you. We've run into much worse trouble than this and everyone makes mistakes, right?" Hinaro smiled and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Right." nodded Lars and Avalon.

"Now can you give us a proper introduction. I'm Hinaro, That's Lars and That's Avalon" said Hinaro gesturing to the other two respectively.

"I'm Tayla." said the girl, outstretching her hand. Hinaro shook it.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'm leaving for Contigo tomorrow. This was a short stop." said Tayla

"Won't you stay for the celebration." asked Avalon.

"Unfortunately, I can't I have to much to do before I depart." frowned Tayla

"Where is Contigo exactly?" asked Hinaro.

"It's a town at the centre of the continent, Atteka. Out on the great western ocean." Tayla explained.

"Maybe we'll come visit you one day." smiled Hinaro.

"That would be nice." Tayla smiled. "Goodbye." she turned and walked back into the inn after apologizing to the owner and handing him a large bag of gold to cover any damages she caused.

"You know." Lars pondered. "Her name sounds like Tara."

"Shut up, Lars." sighed Hinaro.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Hey, Lars. Why don't you go see your family for a bit? Me and Avalon will wait her and meet up with your for the start of the celebration, ok." suggested Hinaro. Lars nodded and left for his home. "Hey, Avalon."

"Hm?" she answered.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Pietro?" Hinaro asked.

"Oh he's fine." she smiled. "He just had a headache. That's why he was being really irritable." said Avalon.

"Ok then. I guess we'll just leave him until he decides to show up. Now, we gotta go clean up the inn." Hinaro laughed with a wary smile. Avalon sighed and they both returned to the inn.

A large crowd of people entered, probably people on pub crawls, laughing loudly, getting a few pre-celebratory drinks in. Hinaro picked up his toppled chair from the floor. Slumping down in the chair he let out an exhausted sigh. There had been to much fighting these past few days. At that moment Hinaro felt a pair of slender arms slide around his neck and down his chest. He looked down at the arms, so pale, so fragile. A head laid itself onto his back. "Could it be?" he thought to himself. He wanted to turn to see who it was but he was paralysed unable to decide what to do when he felt the small, pattering drips of tear-drops on his back.

"I need to talk to you, Hinaro." said a soft voice from behind him. He turned round swiftly to find no one there. He was confused and distraught. He wondered if it was his mind playing tricks, creating what he wanted to happen the most. He continued to think on this matter. what had just happened? and to whether anyone had noticed or not?

Several hours later. Hinaro, Avalon and Lars sat in the cleaned up inn after the fight with Tayla earlier. The celebration had been prepared really quickly but efficiently. Outside in the main plaza there was huge banquet tables set up surrounded by rows of chairs. A stage with a podium and a bandstand had been erected too. A large area for dancing had been cleared and the streets strung with lights. It was all shaping up rather nicely.

"Well things are meant to start in half an hour." pointed out Hinaro, they were bored stupid just sitting there but there was nothing to do until the celebrations started.

Just then, the inn door creaked open. The three of them turned on their chairs to look at the door. In walked a familiar purple haired adept with a nervous grin on his face and waved at them.

"Ah, Pietro. Took you long enough. Pull up a chair." called Lars, motioning his friend over.

"Hey guys, uh, sorry about how I've been acting the past few days and all..." Pietro said his eyes fixated on the table as if he couldn't bring himself to look at them.

"Nah Pietro, it's fine. Avalon explained about the headaches and stuff. Forget about it." smiled Hinaro.

Avalon just sat and looked at him, staring wordlessly at him. "Avalon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. Please don't be mad." Pietro apologized when he noticed she was staring at him.

Avalon smiled at him "I'm not mad at you Pietro. Don't worry." she reached her hand out under the table and took hold of Pietro's causing him to blush.

"Oh, yeah. Hey guys, me and Avalon hav-e s-something t-to t-tell you." started Pietro nervously, he squeezed Avalon's hand under the table.

"Hm, It will have to wait." said Hinaro, nodding towards the door.

Billy, one of the guards from outside Lord McCoy's manor was standing in the doorway. "Lord McCoy wishes to see you all before festivities commence." he said, motioning with his spear for them to follow him.

Pietro sighed, he guessed telling them both about him and Avalon would have to wait. "Come on then. Let's get this over and done with." he said, getting to his feet.

The party departed the inn, falling in step behind Billy. He lead them through the streets of Bilibin, not many people were about now that the sun was setting. Most were inside their homes preparing for the celebration. He took them out into the main plaza and over to one of the long feast tables where Lord McCoy sat at the head of the table in a rather ornate looking chair.

"Ah, Lads. I see yer ready for this thing here." Said Lord McCoy, eyeing them over in their newly cleaned clothes.

"You wanted to see us, Lord McCoy?" asked Pietro.

"Ah, yes. Well really it was just Hinaro but at least your here now too." he smiled.

"Me, Mi'lord? What for?" asked Hinaro, feeling rather puzzled.

"Aye, I just thought it would be good of ye tae gie a speech." said Lord McCoy, clasping his hands together.

"A speech!? On what!?" exclaimed Hinaro.

"Oh, I dunno. On yer mission, about how ye love Bilibin. Something along those lines. The people would expect it, after all, this celebration is being held in honour of you lads success." he said, waving his hand airily at Hinaro.

"Fat lot of help he is." moaned Hinaro as they sat on the stage front.

Pietro sat, watching the servants lay the tables with all sorts of wonderful food and drink. "Maybe you won't need to say much. Just get a few cheers from the crowd and step down from the stage, easy done." he yawned.

"Easy for you to say." Hinaro said moodily. At least he could go enjoy himself after this speech thing was over.

"Hey, it looks like things are starting." Pointed out Avalon as crowds of people, chattering and fooling around, all dressed up came walking into the main plaza from all directions.

"Good luck." smiled Lars as he, Pietro and Avalon jumped down from the stage and went to take up their seats at the feast tables down below.

Lord McCoy climbed up onto the stage and took up his place at the podium. He gave a short speech but Pietro never really gave him much notice. He never cared much for what Lord McCoy had to say anyway despite Hinaro's and Lars' sworn loyalty to him.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Lord McCoy called joyfully out over the crowd.

Wasting no time everyone set down to eat, piling their plates high with delicious and wondrous foods. Lars got stuck straight in, grabbing a whole roast turkey and lifting it of the table. He sat clutching the turkey, biting large chunks out of it. Pietro sighed, best eat something before Lars eats it all. Avalon simply laughed at Lars' need for food. The feast lasted a good hour before the band showed up and everyone got up to dance. Lars had made his way over to the bar to get himself some ale leaving Pietro and Avalon to talk with each other.

"Wow, this is great huh?" smiled Avalon, watching the people dance, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yeah." smiled Pietro. Finding enjoyment just being in her company.

"I sure wish I had someone to go dance with." hinted Avalon encouragingly.

Pietro's face turned red. "I, uh, don't know how to dance." he said, embarrassed, staring at the ground.

"Come on! I'll show you!" she laughed, grabbing Pietro by the hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"Avalon, I..." protested Pietro.

She placed a finger over his mouth. "Shh, dance now, complain later."

Pietro sighed, he didn't have a clue what to do. His mind set to work trying to think of an idea.

"Come on Pietro, don't be like that." Avalon pouted. She took hold of his hand. "Here, put your hand on my waist, like this." she said, placing his hand firmly on her waist. Pietro blushed deeply immediately, much to her amusement.

"I have an idea." Pietro though to himself. Focusing on the nearest person who looked like they knew what they were doing he cast mind read. An image of what to do and what the steps were entered Pietro's mind. "Doesn't look to hard..." he thought. Not wanting to disappoint Avalon, he took her free hand in his own and began following the steps in his head.

"Are you sure you don't know how to dance?" Avalon laughed as she followed Pietro's lead. "You're doing pretty well. You were just too lazy to get up and dance weren't you?" she smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

Much to Pietro's relief, the song finished. Many of the couples returned to their seats. Avalon smiled at Pietro, she was feeling so happy. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "Thank you." she whispered before dragging Pietro back to their seats.

They returned to find Lars on his third tankard of ale. "I saw that! I know what's going on between you two!" Lars grinned at them.

Pietro's face reddened. He must have seen Avalon kiss him.

"He's giving you dancing lessons isn't he?" Lars laughed. "Pietro, I thought you couldn't dance? You did a damn fine job there my friend."

Pietro sighed a breath of relief. "Yeah Lars, I'm giving her dancing lessons." Pietro smiled sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Ye know that in light of recent events. The monsters becoming more ferocious and violent, attacking carts and our workers in the farming fields. That we sent out three courageous young men tae try and solve the problem. Having having endured many a hardship they have returned successfully. We are in debt to them and I want ye tae show yer appreciation for them. Hinaro, come up here and talk to yer fans." boomed out Lord McCoy, a smile plastered across his face.

Hinaro sighed and climbed up onto the stage to the sound of the crowd cheering and whistling for him.

Lars was on his feet "Come on Hinaro!" he yelled.

Pietro laughed, watching his friend squirm under all the attention. He turned to Avalon, who was also laughing at Hinaro. "I'm gonna go take a walk. I think another headache is coming on." he said leaning close and speaking into her ear. She nodded as he stood up and walked out of the main plaza.

Walking through the streets he ascended to the upper area of houses in Bilibin and walked out along the towns eastern border wall. He could hear the crowd cheering as they listened to Hinaro's speech. He seemed to be making a good job of it anyway. Pietro stopped and stared up at the stars. It was a clear night and the moon was bright in the sky, a light breeze was blowing across the plains of Angara. A perfect night. Pietro sighed happily. Everything seemed to being going great at the moment. The boys having completed their quest successfully, having met Avalon along the way, finding out that they felt exactly the same way about each other. From the looks of things, their lives in Bilibin would be rather peaceful for now. Nothing much requiring them to leave and attend to. Maybe he would go on a visit to Tolbi or even out onto the great western sea to further his knowledge of alchemy and the world around them. He would take Avalon with him, of course. Maybe he would just spend some time settling down with Avalon in Bilibin. Pietro sighed again. Maybe it was too early to think about this stuff, after all, they had only just returned. A tremendous cheer and applause sounded from the main plaza. Pietro assumed that Hinaro had just finished his speech. "Time to head back I guess." he said to himself and he turned to walk back to the celebration area.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." smiled Hinaro, taking a mug of ale gratefully from Lars.

"Told ya it'd be alright." Lars grinned, taking another swig of ale.

"Hey, I'll be back in soon. I got some stuff I need to take care of." said Hinaro, noticing a small but bright light flicker from the western boundary wall. A Psynergetic spark perhaps?

"There he is." said Avalon, pointing at Pietro's approaching figure. Hinaro took this opportunity to slip away.

"Nice speech." commented Pietro as he arrived.

"Yeah, Hinaro made a good job of it, right Hinaro?" Lars said motioning to where his friend had been standing two minutes ago. "Oh, he must have wandered off. Probably perving on or chatting up some hot chick, where did you go, Pietro?" said Lars.

"Just for a walk." Pietro shrugged. Joining in with his friends.

As the night progressed Hinaro had found himself standing on the western border wall of Bilibin. Whenever he was confused, upset or didn't know what to do he would just sit and stare at the stars, waiting for an answer to come to him. He sat down on the wall, his legs dangling over the edge, and stared up at the Goma range. With the moonlight shining down from the east the mountainside was illuminated in an eerie pale glow. Hinaro found it...comforting to look at. There was a rustle in the trees of to his right. Hinaro looked down at the shadow of the tree on the grass and the base of the wall. There was the silhouette of a girl sitting among the tree branches. "Hinaro..." said the figure. Her voice sounded strained, as if she was fighting back the urge to cry.

Hinaro took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "Tara...was that you that spoke to me earlier?" he asked, standing up. He walked along the boundary wall and onto the small grassy ledge, into the shade beneath the tree.

The girl dropped down from the tree and stepped out from the shadow of the tree and into the moonlight revealing long blonde hair

"Yes, I could only be there for a short time but I was so happy to see you. I had to tell you that we needed to talk but I had to leave quickly." murmured Tara softly. Her eyes reflecting the pale moonlight. "They still look the same...so beautiful...". Hinaro thought as he gazed into them, they hadn't changed. They still looked the same as the day when he first layed eyes on them.

"Why? Why were you happy to see me? I would think I'm the last person you would want to see now." Hinaro said looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I was so glad to see you...Xao...Xao has been going around with other girls behind my back and lying to me..." She said slowly, it must have been difficult for her to say. Hinaro sat down on the grass and relaxed, thinking, she sat down next to Hinaro. Moving closer and closer to him until she was resting her head on his shoulder, she felt him tense up upon her touch. "You see...I really like you...I just never...loved you I when I fell in love with Xao...I-I realised I was wrong. I came to tell you that I made a mistake and I...wanna make up for it now..." she whispered to him. She began to cry, the tears slowly falling from her face.

Hinaro felt his eyes well up with tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "It's ok Tara...I'm here for you."

"I-I have to get back. Xao has been keeping a close eye on me ever since he found out you were in central Angara. He doesn't trust me." she said, drying her eyes on the cuff of her sleeve.

"I wondered why you weren't there for long, how did you disappear so fast?" said Hinaro confused

"I used this weird gem Xao got from a strange traveller in Vale I think he called it the halt gem. Its really useful it allows me to call upon Psynergy to stop time and move freely but it doesn't last for that long my Psynergy control on the halt gem is good but not good enough to sustain it."

"I really have to go bye Hinaro" said Tara hugging Hinaro clasping her hands and focusing her Psynergy as soon as Hinaro realises what she is doing she is gone.

Hinaro Returned to everyone to find Pietro leaving. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow." yawned Pietro.

"Ok, see you in the morning." smiled Lars before someone called Hinaro and Lars from behind, they both turned and started talking to a group of villagers.

Avalon stood up and hugged him. "I hope you're ok Pietro." she said worriedly.

"I'm fine Avalon. Just tired, that's all." he said, looking into her eyes. He leaned forwards and kissed her before saying goodnight and heading off home.

"Goodnight." Avalon whispered as she watched him walk away down the dark streets.

"I knew it." said a voice from behind Avalon. Avalon turned to face him. Hinaro stood there with a grin on his face. "I knew there was something going on between you two. I saw you two kissing there." he smiled. Avalon blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing! Pietro's a good guy, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know." smiled Avalon. "I just wish he had stayed longer." she sighed.

"Hey, when a man's gotta sleep a man's gotta sleep, right?" shrugged Hinaro. "Come on, we gotta go make sure Lars doesn't drink to much or who knows what could happen."

Pietro pushed open the wooden door of his bedroom and staggered inside, closing it silently behind him. He leaned back against the door and exhaled deeply. He would go to the sanctum in the morning to see about these headaches. Maybe he was cursed or something? Throwing his robe over the back of a wooden chair in his room, Pietro changed his clothes and climbed into bed. His room was illuminated by the moonlight and partially from the torches in the main plaza, he could hear the villagers chanting and laughing in the distance. He sighed and put his hand behind his head. He felt like he was forgetting something. He groaned in annoyance at being unable to remember what he had forgotten. He closed his eyes and an image of himself picking up that small purple gemstone back in that cave near Mt. Aleph. "Of course! The gemstone I picked up for Avalon." he thought. He once again climbed out of bed and rummaged through his clothing, withdrawing the small pouch from his belt. Loosening the drawstrings, he placed the pouch on the flat of one of his hands and reached inside. His placed the pouch down on the chair and opened his other hand. He still had the gemstone. He turned it over in his fingers, admiring it's beauty. The ethereal light it gave out glowed brightly even in Pietro's shadow. He slipped the gem into his pocket and lay down in his bed again. As he lay there deliberating whether to return to the celebration and give the gem to Avalon or not he felt another headache coming on worse that before. With this he decided not to go and rolled over. Maybe a good nights sleep would cure him of this headache. The pain in his head grew in intensity, Pietro buried his head into his pillow further, trying to ignore the pain. When the pain reached it's peak, Pietro began to feel strange. It felt as though a presence was trying to force it's way into Pietro's mind. It was an odd, possessive feeling. Pietro tried to push it away but it just drilled deeper. Suddenly, the pain in his head intensified threefold. Pietro screamed out in pain. He sat bolt upright, throwing the covers away, clutching his head tightly. It felt as if his head was going to explode. His breathing became irregular. Drawing haggard, shuddering breaths at random intervals, as if he had no control over his own breathing. He jumped up and staggered over, crashing into his wall. He shakily reached out with an arm to steady himself, placing his hand on the smooth surface of the wall. The pain started to lessen, he breathed a sigh of relief. Such relief was short lived as the pain returned even stronger. Pietro screamed again and collapsed to the floor. His vision was swimming, unable to focus on anything. He stretched out and arm and gripped the floorboards. He pulled with his arm and began to crawl towards the door. He started to feel detached from his own body. Forcing himself onwards he moved slowly across the room, the pain was unbearable. His fingers brushed the wood of the door and he stopped. He couldn't move, his vision swan wildly and turned white. He seemed to rise out from his own still living body. He could see himself get to his feet, clutching his head still and stumble into the door. He blinked and he was back in his body, tears ran down his face as he pressed himself against the door, shuddering violently. The pain came on again in full force, he cried out and fell forwards, catching the door handle, knocking it wide open. He collapsed to his knees and crumpled, writhing to the floor in the hallway. He rolled about legs flailing on the hallway floor before curling up into a ball and everything went black.

Avalon and Hinaro were sat clapping along with the rest of the crowd, watching Lars and another girl dancing perfectly to the music.

"You really wouldn't think Lars could dance, and so well! Considering his build and how clumsy he is." commented Avalon with a smile.

"You'd be surprised." laughed Hinaro. He was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves. He felt disappointed that Pietro had upped and away to his bed though.

He felt himself slowly get to his feet. _"Oh, yes...this is a strong one..." _his vision was fading in and out, he placed a hand out onto the wall to stabilize himself. _"Such potential..." _There was a bright flash as a bolt of lightning crackled along the wall. _"Hmhmhm...perfect..." _He felt himself take a step forwards and then another, towards his clothes and weapons. He felt his body dress itself and descend the stairs. _"And now...we shall become one..." _He raised his arm. There was a blast and the sound of splintering wood as the door was torn to pieces. He felt himself step out into the night, the voice ringing in his head...

Lars walk back from the dance floor and slumped into a chair beside them both. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes, the clumsy one can dance." he said in a rather annoyed tone noticing the look on Avalon's face.

Avalon blushed in embarrassment. "But...I, uh...You see...Gah, I got nothing" she laughed.

Lars smiled. "Hey, Hinaro. Did Pietro come back? It's not like him to miss a celebration."

"Nah, maybe we should go check on him. Make sure he got home ok, you know?" Hinaro suggested.

Lars shook his head. "Pietro's a big boy now, he can take care of himself." laughed Lars.

There was a loud blasting sound followed by a chorus of screams and yells. Flames licked up towards the sky casting an orange glow over the indigo sheet of the night. The party jumped to their feet and ran towards the sound. More blasts and screams could be heard. Smoke curled up towards the sky as more buildings caught light. The party rounded the corner onto the street that lead up to Lord McCoy's manor. The buildings on either side of the street were burning uncontrollably.

After they turned the corner they noticed two figures shadowed shrouded in smoke and embers spewing forth from the flames. There was the clash of metal upon metal followed by a grunting sound and a figure leapt backwards out of the smoke and into the others view. Tayla landed and skidded backwards in the dust, rapier in hand.

"Tayla! What's going on!?" called Avalon over the noise of the villagers panicked cries and the fire burning.

"I knew I sensed an evil presence, I'm never wrong. The source of the corrupt Psynergy is him!" said Tayla. She pointed at the figure emerging from the smoke.

"Shut. Up." said a familiar voice and a plasma bolt struck Tayla, throwing her and sending her rolling across the ground.

Lars caught Tayla as she rolled into him. Avalon and Hinaro looked up at the figure having emerged from the smoke. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Avalon's mouth hung slightly ajar as she searched for words.

"No..." whispered Hinaro.

Standing atop a smouldering pile of debris, arms folded, looking down on them all was a familiar Purple haired adept. Pietro.

Lars hoisted Tayla up from the ground, placing her arm over his shoulder to support her. "Pietro! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Lars, clenching his fist.

"Pietro...why?..." Hinaro muttered to himself.

"Oh, nothing Lars. " said Pietro. "Now if you'll kindly stand aside, I have some unfinished business with her." Pietro charged up an Astral Blast in his hand and launched it at Tayla and Lars.

Lars gritted his teeth and threw Tayla to the side in Hinaro's general direction to save her from the attack. Lars immediately dived in the opposite direction, the Astral Blast blowing a hole in the ground where they were standing moments before. Hinaro reacted with lightning quick reflexes and caught Tayla's limp figure and laid her down softly on the ground at his feet, he raised vision from looking at Tayla and glowered at Pietro.

"Dammit Pietro! Stop this madness!" yelled Lars.

"Be quiet." said Pietro fixating a glare on Lars. "You're nothing but a drunken, gluttonous oaf. What could you possible do to stop me?"

"Just watch me!" bellowed Lars, raising his axe.

Pietro began to focus his Psynergy. Hinaro saw something move out of the corner of his eye but he turned to face Lars instead. "No, Lars. Don't attack him. We have to restrain him somehow." He heard someone shout Pietro's name and he turned to see Avalon running towards Pietro.

Pietro held a ball of purple Psynergy in his hand, ready to cast. "Pietro! Stop!" called Avalon as she ran towards him. Pietro's attention focused on her, an evil glint in his eye. Suddenly, Pietro's face turned to a grimace of pain _"NO!"_. Pietro's arm shuddered violently "NO!" he called out as he cast a Plasma at Avalon.

The attack struck the ground just in front of her causing her to fall backwards onto her behind. "Why didn't he strike her?" thought Hinaro "Pietro never misses with his Psynergy, unless..." The dust from the blast cleared to show Pietro staring at his shaking hand. He screwed his eyes shut and clasped his head for a second. He opened his eyes, as if that had never happened and laughed with mild amusement at the four adepts before him.

Avalon sat, helpless, on the ground at stared sorrowfully at Pietro. "Pietro..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Your efforts are futile, you cannot hope to defeat me." he chuckled.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" yelled Hinaro. "Destroying Bilibin, attacking your friends and your love!? What the hell has come over you!?" Hinaro was furious, he clenched his fist tightly and they began to shake with rage.

"Hinaro, you of all people. You don't have a chance against me. Your pathetic excuse for Psynergetic ability ensures this. Perhaps one day you will challenge me but to do so now would mean certain death."

"What are you babbling about!" Hinaro yelled.

Pietro fixed his gaze on Hinaro "From now on, we are enemies...you and I." hissed Pietro.

"I won't let you escape!" yelled Hinaro, running at the stationary Pietro.

Pietro laughed. "Just try and stop me." he said, moving his arms in a circle in front of him and charging his Psynergy.

Hinaro leapt at Pietro and punched at his figure but his fist only met thin air as Pietro teleported away. Hinaro's momentum carried him crashing fist first into the ground where Pietro had been standing. Hinaro pounded his fist on the ground "Why!? Goddamnit! Why!?" he yelled in frustration.

Avalon sat on the ground staring at the floor, weeping silently. Lars set Tayla down against a still standing wall and turned to face Hinaro. "What the hell is going on here!" Hinaro shouted angrily as he hammered his fists down onto the ground making small cracks and indents in the ground. Just like the ones Pietro had left in their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing with madness**

**Chapter 6**

By dawn the fires had been doused. A large part of the town lay in charred ruins from Pietro's sudden change of heart the night before. Hinaro and Lars had sent Avalon to the inn with an unconscious Tayla, them staying behind to save people from the burning houses and help put out the fire. The blaze had burned long into the night, it's orange glow illuminating her room through the open window. She had put Tayla into bed in the room next door and retreated to her own room before Hinaro and Lars returned.

Avalon lay awake, unable to find refuge in sleep. "Where did he go?...Why...Why did he do this?...Was that really Pietro?..." she struggled to keep control of her emotions as these thoughts rolled over inside her head. "...Does he still love me?..." She couldn't control herself any longer and began crying freely. These questions had plagued Avalon's mind all night as she twisted and turned, trying to escape reality and slip from consciousness. The daylight slowly crept through the open window and shone across her bed. She sat up and tried to dispel the thoughts from her head. She wiped her eyes, wishing that the tears would stop. She decided that moping around in bed all day wouldn't help. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Her reflection was a weird thing. She looked at her dirt smeared face, blackened from the smoke and the battle last night, clear lines were visible where her tears had stained her cheeks. She barely resembled the same girl that had departed the village of Vale only a week ago. Having learned how to control the temperature of her douse attacks. Avalon cast douse over the bath in her room, hot water raining down from a small cloud that had materialized, quickly filling the bath. She smiled happily, she hadn't enjoyed a hot bath since she departed Vale, she couldn't wait to get in. As she was undressing, there was a knock at her door.

As the door started to open, she reached out, grabbing her bedsheets and whipping them around herself, covering herself up and grabbing for the closest thing to throw. The door opened wider and she readied herself to launch the object she had grasped at Hinaro or Lars' head for being a pervert. A familiar sounding, female voice came from the doorway "Avalon? Are you here?". Avalon relaxed and dropped whatever she was holding. "Oh, Tayla it's you." she smiled. "I thought it was one of the boys trying to sneak a peek."

"Nope, it's just me." she smiled. "I just came to see how you're feeling." she said, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"You don't need to worry about me, Tayla." she said, looking slightly annoyed. She hated it when people worried about her.

"I heard you crying. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, considering what

happened last night." said Tayla, sounding worried despite what Avalon had said.

Avalon looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I wasn't crying..."

Tayla frowned. "I can't imaging what you feel like. I've never been close to someone like you are with Pietro." she said quietly, it almost sounded like an apology.

"I don't know what your talking about." Avalon said, trying to hide her surprise.

"Sure you don't." smiled Tayla.

"Anyway, I told you I'm fine." Avalon sighed. Suddenly a thought came to her. "Why are you still here in Bilibin? I thought you were leaving for Contigo." said Avalon.

"I'm still recovering from injuries from yesterday and need to rest but I still won't be going back so soon even when I have recovered. I have to eliminate the dark energy. It is my sworn legacy. My family are psynergy purifiers we seek out tainted and corrupt psynergy where ever it may be and destroy it. I'll be staying here until I figure out where Pietro has gone." explained Tayla.

"We're leaving Bilibin again soon to find him. You should come with us." suggested Avalon "Besides, you might need our help. The only thing is, we have no idea where he is or where he could have gone." said Avalon hoping to convince Tayla to come along with them, they could do with another person to help them, her being a Jupiter adept was a plus side too.

"I guess I could. I have some experience in locating corrupt psynergy. So it shouldn't be to difficult to find him." said Tayla.

"Good, well...do you know where Hinaro stays?" asked Avalon.

"Yeah I walked with him and Lars after we booked you in here." said Tayla.

"She must have woken up when Lars and Hinaro came back..." she thought "Ok well, go find Hinaro at his house and tell him you'll be joining us. I'll meet you two there later." said Avalon.

"Good idea, see you then." said Tayla smiling at Avalon as she left the room.

Avalon quickly got dressed and headed for Hinaro's house.

Upon arrival, Avalon saw that Tayla was already standing there, leaning against the wall of the house. "Where's Hinaro?" said Avalon, assuming Tayla had already knocked on his door.

"He's inside. He told me to give him a minute. I have no idea what he's doing though. I heard shouting but I don't recognise the voices." said Tayla. Avalon went up to knock on the door after another hearing a series of shouting. She didn't recognise any of the voices except Hinaro's. One voice was a girl and the other was a man which seemed quite calm in comparison to Hinaro. The girls was distorted as if whoever was shouting, crying or trying to hold back their words and remain calm.

Avalon knocked hard and shouted "Hinaro! is everything ok?!" a loud bang followed.

"We're coming in Hinaro!" shouted Avalon, opening Hinaro's door.

Tayla inhaled sharply and said " Woah...did you feel that? Someone altered time using a great amount of psynergy, surely you felt it, Avalon?"

"No...I didn't" said Avalon with a shrug. They entered Hinaro's house.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside to find Hinaro breathing heavily, leaning against the wall, red marks like finger marks around his neck. "Hinaro, what are you doing? Who were you shouting at?" said Avalon perplexed as to why only Hinaro was present.

"Some old friends." replied Hinaro, getting to his feet and dusting himself down.

"Where did they go? They disappeared really fast." mused Avalon.

"Umm..." said Hinaro, slowly looking away from Avalon. "They went out the back way before you entered." said Hinaro.

"Hmmm...ok then." said Avalon, she knew he was making up excuses but wanting to figure out what they were going to do about Pietro meant she didn't press the matter.

"Where is Lars?" queried Avalon.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" laughed Hinaro.

"Um, no. Why?" said Avalon, rather confused.

"It's Lars." Hinaro put simply.

"I don't get it, he won't be asleep its past one o'clock. He never was when we were travelling." said Avalon, still confused as to what Hinaro meant.

"He's been fighting and travelling a lot which usually equals increased sleeping time. He sleeps for days on end after we go out on quests. we better go get him up...somehow." said Hinaro, trying to think of how they could possible wake the bulky fire adept up. Hinaro led them out of his house, locking the door behind him and departed for Lars'.

As they approached Lars' house, his door opened and a cute looking girl stepped out of Lars' house. Avalon and Hinaro stood there shocked, Lars didn't seem the type to pursue women. Hinaro's mouth hung agape, eyes rolling back and forth over her slim figure as she walked past. Avalon slapped him on the head and quietly said "Stop it."

Hinaro turned back to Lars' house as Lars appeared from behind his door. He had a bottle of ale in his hand and a very smug look on his face. "What are you so happy about." asked Hinaro.

"See that girl." said Lars with a wink, pointing to the cute girl that had walked past a moment ago.

"Not you too Lars..." sighed Hinaro, bowing his head " I'm the only single...." Hinaro started.

Lars cut him short. " She was delivering food and ale from the market." Lars said grinning. "Wait, what's this about the only single guy?"

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" asked Hinaro, surprised.

"It's nothing Lars." Avalon hissed through her gritted teeth. It was best Lars didn't know, considering what Pietro had done.

Hinaro laughed and Avalon sighed and put her hand to her head just like Pietro. "Ok Lars. Let's go to the inn where we can talk about what to do about Pietro." explained Hinaro.

They set out for the inn, as the made their way through the town they noticed the villagers were keeping a wide berth of them. "The villagers are avoiding us." Whispered Avalon, barely audible over the hustle and bustle of the town.

"They're scared of us." Sighed Hinaro "After what Pietro do they think it's only a matter of time before we do the same."

The entrance to the inn was blocked by meeting villagers and travellers arriving, departing or looking for a decent meal on their travels. Lars decided to make the most of this fear thing and jumped into the centre of the crowd with a loud yell. The townspeople scattered in various directions crying out in fear. Lars gave a short laugh before motioning the others over and pushing the door open. As customary to their meetings Lars immediately marched off to the bar to get some ale. "Well talk as soon as Lars gets back." said Hinaro flopping down at their usual table near the window.

Lars slowly approached their table, wandering as close to the other townspeople as he could. Lars was obviously enjoying holding this degree of power over the townspeople. He slammed the tray of tankards of ale down on the table, causing two of them to spill slightly. "Um..I don't drink." said Tayla, glancing down at the table. The boys just blinked, wide eyed at her comment.

"What? What is so uncommon about that!?" said Avalon, raising her voice and slamming her fist down on the table in Tayla's defence as if she had a point to prove.

Hinaro shrugged "Oh, nothing. Why are you getting so worked up anyway Avalon?" asked Hinaro, taking a mouthful of ale.

"I'm not getting worked up!" she yelled, glaring icily at Hinaro. She bowed her head and clenched her fists. She felt her eyes fill with tears of frustration. She quickly wiped them away before the others noticed. She couldn't show weakness at a time like this, but it was all so much to take...

"Lars, stop staring at Tayla like that." said Hinaro, pulling Lars to his seat so that they could figure out what to do. "Right. First things first." started Hinaro, stretching out his arms. "Tayla, why are you coming with us?" asked Hinaro.

"It is my duty to rid the world of evil psynergy." she paused, noticing Hinaro was about to say something and cut her off.

"Sorry Tayla, you can...fill us in on the details later but we have to plot a course and leave as soon as possible. I was hoping to get away before noon but Lars being a lazy arse and not turning up on time has cost us valuable time." explained Hinaro.

"Sorry Hinaro but I had to wait on the girl from the market." huffed Lars.

"What possible reason could you have for getting that girl deliver food to your house? You knew we were leaving again today?" asked Avalon in an annoyed tone.

"Well...I, uh..." stammered Lars.

"Pervert." whispered Hinaro.

"You can talk!" yelled Lars, slamming his fist on the table, red faced.

"Sshhh, there are more important things to talk about." said Hinaro, taking some amusement in Lars' reaction.

"Now for the problem at hand, where exactly do we look for Pietro?" stated Avalon looking at Tayla.

"I haven't felt any Psynergetic activity yet." said Tayla.

"You can tell whether its him or not?" asked Lars. "I mean, someone in Vale could just be lighting their stove and we could pick that up instead." he pointed out.

"Uh-huh. When we were fighting I memorised his Psynergy reading." explained Tayla.

"Psynergy...reading?" asked Hinaro, a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh right, every person capable of wielding Psynergy has a unique reading. It never changes, so once you memorize someone's reading, if they use Psynergy within the area of your ability you will know who it is and their exact location at the time."

"So can you teach me how to do this?" asked Hinaro "Maybe I can use it to find Xao..." he thought.

"No, unfortunately for you it is an ability only Jupiter adepts can learn." said Tayla, leaning back in her chair. "And it should not be used for your own personal gain, Hinaro." she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey! You were planning to use it to find girls to perv on!" yelled Avalon, rather annoyed with Hinaro's perverted ways.

Tayla opened her mouth to correct her. Hinaro glanced at Tayla, making eye contact, silently saying "Don't say anything."

"Yeah, he's just being a dirty pervert." shrugged Tayla. Hinaro mouthed her a silent thank you.

"Wow, that's impressive." said a rather impressed Lars, causing Tayla to blush.

"Wait, does that mean Pietro can use that against us?" asked Avalon.

"Well, yes. If he knew how. It's an ability that takes several years of practise to master. So we don't have to worry about Pietro finding us with it if he decides to come looking for us." explained Tayla.

"So what, we just laze about waiting for Pietro to use his psynergy?" asked Hinaro.

"I guess so, it's the only hope we have of finding him." said Tayla.

"Ok then, meeting adjourned. I'll see all of you later. I got some stuff I need to do." said Hinaro, downing the last of the ale in of his mug.

"Hey Hinaro, wait." said Tayla, grabbing hold of his tunic as he passed. "Meet me at you three's training spot on Goma range in two hours and bring those psynergy things Pietro gave you." she said before getting to her feet and walking gracefully from the inn. Avalon got to her feet and followed her.

"How did she know?...Oh, right, mind read." he said to himself, he chuckled at his own stupidity before departing the inn, walking the opposite direction that Tayla had gone.

"Tayla, wait." she said, her voice wavering.

"Hm?" she said, turning to face Avalon.

She felt surprised to see Avalon in this way, she was biting her bottom lip and blinking her watery eyes quickly, as if fighting back tears. "Tayla..." she murmured. "When we find Pietro...You're not...You're not going to...kill him are you?" she said slowly, trying to keep her composure.

Tayla gasped inwardly. What could she say? It was her duty to rid the world of sources of tainted Psynergy such as Pietro but she couldn't say that she was going to kill him or they'd never have her travel with them. "No...Of course not." she smiled.

Avalon's expression brightened immediately. "That's a relief." she sighed happily. "I'm going with Lars to see if Pietro's family is ok. I'll see you later." she said before turning to return to the inn.

Tayla's expression darkened as she watched Avalon walk away. She frowned and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Avalon..." she whispered.

Hinaro made a short stop off at his house and picked up the Psynergy enhancers. "If she's asking me to bring these then I'll be needing my Psynergy." he said to himself, clamping the enhancers around his wrists. "I wonder what she has in mind." he said as he closed the door to his house and departed for the training spot on Goma range.

As Hinaro approached Goma range he noticed Tayla was setting up dummies and a small obstacle course but it didn't look like it was set up to test him physically.

"Oh, hey Hinaro." said Tayla.

"You know, you never explained why you told me to come out here." Hinaro remarked.

"You will find out soon enough." said Tayla. She held out her hands. "Give me those enhancers." she ordered. Hinaro threw them to her. She caught them with ease "Now, without the enhancers, try casting a basic Psynergy. Try casting Move for example." instructed Tayla, tucking Hinaro's Weights away in her pack.

Hinaro held his arm slightly bent out in front of himself. He focused his vision completely on the back his hand and called upon his Psynergy. A weak tingling sensation ran through his hand and a small burst of light yellow sparks flowed from his finger tips. Hinaro grunted in annoyance and tried again to the same outcome. No matter how hard Hinaro tried he couldn't manage any more than a small shower of sparks from his fingertips. Hinaro let his arm fall limply at his side, feeling very disheartened by this.

Tayla watched Hinaro struggle to cast any form of Psynergy with fascination. She had always found it so easy to use Psynergy, it was second nature to her, like breathing. Why was Hinaro struggling so much just casting basic Psynergy? "You...weren't born with Psynergetic abilities were you, Hinaro?" she spoke up.

Hinaro raised his hand and stared at his palm "No..." he muttered.

"What about Lars and Pietro, were they born with it?" she asked.

Hinaro shook his head. "None of us were born with it, no one in Bilibin is."

"Then how do you have them now?" she queried further.

"The first day we noticed something was different was that day the merchants were in Bilibin. That day that me and Pietro had sat outside Lars' house waiting for him. It was several years ago now." Hinaro said.

"Could you perhaps tell me what happened?" she asked him, sitting down in the shade of a nearby tree, motioning him over to sit beside her.

Hinaro walked over and flopped down in the shade next to her. "Well..." he began.

"_Lars! Keep up!" called Pietro over the chatter of the crowd._

"_I'm coming!" Lars yelled, dragging himself away from the Xianese food stall._

"_Hinaro, where exactly are we going." asked Pietro, glancing around at the surrounding stalls and carts. Watching the merchants peddle their junk._

"_Did you forget that the merchant king, master Hammet is in town?" asked Hinaro, slightly shocked._

_It had completely slipped Pietro's mind "Oh yeah,I'm pretty sure what he's selling won't be much different to all this stuff." said Pietro, motioning around him at all the stalls._

"_Were doing what now?" asked Lars, wandering up behind Pietro, clutching something in his hand._

_Hinaro stared at the object clutched in Lars' hand. It looked like a green, bearded fish on a stick dripping with some form of sauce. "Lars. What ARE you eating?" asked Hinaro, feeling quite ill just looking at it._

"_To be honest, I don't actually know..." he said, turning the fish on a stick in his hand. "It's damn good though." he grinned._

_Pietro, toying with a lock of brown hair, getting bored of just standing there decided to suggest moving. "Hinaro, just show us where he is."_

_Hinaro lead them over to an overly large crowd of people based in the centre of town. In the middle of the crowd sat a cart and a blockade of tables covered in wares. Behind these tables was the famed merchant, Master Hammet._

"_I can't see anything..." said Lars, on his tip toes trying to see over the crowd of adults. He may have been the tallest but he still wasn't tall enough. _

"_Over here!" called Pietro, having found a gap in the crowd they could squeeze through._

_Crouching down, the three of them pushed their way between the crowd's many pairs of legs in an effort to reach the front of the crowd. "Lars, keep up." said Hinaro, noticing that Lars was falling behind._

"_Yeah, yeah..." murmured Lars, tucking something into his tunic._

_Pietro stretched his hand forward to push his way past the next pair of legs when his hand met an unfamiliar surface, wood. Pietro stood up to find himself standing right at the front of the crowd, leaning over one of the tables. "Hey, Hinaro." he called down, outstretching his hand so that his friend could find where he had gone._

_Hinaro, shortly followed by Lars, stood up beside Pietro and gazed at the wares on sale. Jewel encrusted weaponry, gemstones, crystals, multicoloured potions, various books and scrolls but the one thing that caught their eyes were three glowing purple gemstones. "Hey, what are these?" asked Hinaro, picking up the gems. Pietro and Lars each taking one of the gems each to look at._

"_Such strange gems..." muttered Pietro. He felt his gaze drawn towards the gem, unable to break away. The gems began to glow._

_Hinaro's palm began to grow warm and his vision seemed to white over as if a bright flash had gone off. When Hinaro's vision returned, the gems were gone. "What the?..."_

_Pietro could suddenly sense odd presences, he felt Lars and Hinaro next to him also radiating energy but he also felt another from behind the stall. He looked up and locked eyes with a child of around nine with sandy coloured hair and purple eyes. "Purple eyes...how odd?" thought Pietro._

"_My eyes are not odd!" yelled a voice inside his head. Pietro gasped in astonishment. The child had an angry look on his face and stalked away._

"_Pietro, you ok?" asked Hinaro._

"_Yeah, I'll explain later." he replied._

_Hey, you, kid. What did you do with those gems?" questioned one of the armed stall guards, obviously one of the caravan guards for when they travelled._

"_The were just here..." Started Pietro._

"_You've pocketed them haven't you?!" yelled the guard._

"_N-no, we haven't..." stammered Lars._

"_Thieves! Seize them!" called the guard to the other guards._

"_Run!" yelled Pietro, turning and pushing through the crowd, Lars and Hinaro quickly following on._

_Guards quickly clambered over the stall and pursued the three of them. They ran through the crowds at the stalls, dodging a weaving between people in a desperate effort to get away. Suddenly Lars had an idea and turned to face the guards. He removed a pouch of money from his tunic._

"_Lars! You stole someone's wallet?!" exclaimed Hinaro._

"_Shut up, I'm gonna save our asses with it." Lars said an tore the wallet open. He yelled "Look! Money!" as he threw the wallet in between two crowds of people, the golden coins spilling out onto the ground. The two crowds merged together in a desperate scramble to pick up the money, forming a wall between the boys and the guards. The guards tried to push past but to no avail, they shrugged in frustration and watched the boys escape. Lars turned and gave the guards the finger before disappearing round the corner out of their view along with Hinaro and Pietro._

_Several streets away, the boys stood against a wall, hands on their knees, panting, trying to get their breath back. "I...didn't expect...that to happen." panted Pietro._

"_I...know...what happened to those...gems anyway?" asked Hinaro._

"_They just seemed to...disappear..." said Pietro._

"_Did you see a...bright flash before they...vanished?" Lars asked the other two._

"_Yeah." they replied simultaneously._

_Pietro suddenly clutched his stomach. "Ugh, I really I don't feel well. I'm going home to rest, I'll see you guys later." he said before departing._

"_Maybe it's that fish that's making him ill?" suggested Lars._

"_You were the only one who ate the damn fish, Lars." sighed Hinaro._

"So, what does this have to do with you getting Psynergy?" asked Tayla.

"I was getting there!" huffed Hinaro. "Anyway, we think those gems may have been Psynergy stones and upon contact with our skin, it unlocked latent Psynergetic abilities. They gems vanished like how Psynergy stones vanish after you use them." explained Hinaro.

"Oh." said Tayla, catching on.

"We started to notice things were different the next day." Hinaro began again. "The changes were very rapid indeed."

"_Hey guys." Pietro called out, climbing up onto the wall that encased Bilibin. "What are you's doing?"_

"_Oh, hey Pietro." said Hinaro, gazing out over the Angaran plains. "We were just discussing what it would be like to go on an adventure and explore the world."_

"_It could happen someday." said Lars who was sitting down on the wall, his legs hanging over the edge, also gazing out over the plains._

"_Don't be silly, Lars. It's just a fantasy." Hinaro said._

"_You never know, Hinaro..." said Pietro, sitting down._

_Hinaro looked down at his friend. "Uhh, Pietro."_

_Pietro looked up "Hm?"_

"_Your roots have gone a light purple colour." Hinaro pointed out._

"_What!?" exclaimed Pietro._

"_Yeah, he's right. Look." said Lars, tugging out some of Pietro's hair._

"_Oww! That hurt, bastard..." grumbled Pietro. Lars held up the stands of hair. True enough, the tips of the hair were purple._

"_No way..." said Pietro in disbelief._

"_Yeah, your eyes are purple too."_

"_What! Oh for..."_

"Yeah, later on that day Lars set a whole stack of fresh cut hay on fire with a fireball." laughed Hinaro. His expression darkened "But I couldn't do anything, just make little sparks..." he flicked his fingers, creating sparks as to prove his point.

"Here," she said, getting up and withdrawing a bracelet of coloured beads from her pocket. "Try channelling your Psynergy through these beads, when done correctly they enable you to cast 'Catch'. It's a Venus Psynergy." explained Tayla, she demonstrated using the beads, a ghostly white hand materialized and flew up to a tree branch pulling free a nut before carrying it back down to Tayla. She tossed the coloured beads to Hinaro. Still sitting under the tree he caught them in his cupped hands. He examined the beads, not quite sure how he was going to channel his Psynergy through them.

"If your going to take down Pietro, you need to sharpen your psynergy so, I set up this course to improve your basic psynergy control." explained Tayla. "I hear you train a lot. Well, practise your psynergy as much as you practice your martial arts and we should see a great improvement in your psynergy." continued Tayla.

"Pietro used to tell me that..." thought Hinaro.

"_Maybe if you practised your Psynergy as much as you do pointlessly hitting inanimate objects, maybe you'd be better at using it!"_

"He was mad at me that day he yelled at me, but...he was right." he thought. "Hold on. If you're a Jupiter adept, how can you cast Venus Psynergy?" asked Hinaro.

"It's simple, it doesn't matter what kind of adept I am, those Catch beads are a medium for _any _Psynergy. It also serves as a Psynergetic transformer changing my Jupiter Psynergy into Venus psynergy upon casting." Talya explained, she was doing so much explaining she felt like she was a teacher and that Hinaro was a particularly dim pupil.

Hinaro looked at the beads again "So, what do I do?" he asked.

"Just use the Catch beads to pull a nut down from that tree like I did, ok." smiled Tayla.

"Ok then. doesn't seem too hard..." said Hinaro, stepping up to a mark Talya had dug into the ground with her heel. He channelled his psynergy to his hands, but it stopped there. He couldn't make his Psynergy enter the beads. "H-hey, I can't...I can't do it." Hinaro sighed.

"Just treat the beads like an extension of your arm, not a separate object. Now, try again." Tayla instructed him.

Hinaro nodded and tried again. He felt power flowing into his hand, an beyond. He did it! He was channelling his Psynergy! A large grin spread across Hinaro's face.

"Very good, now fetch the nut." Tayla nodded.

"Here goes nothing..." said Hinaro, holding his breath.

Attempt number 1: Hinaro, channelling his Psynergy once more, formed the ghostly hand before him. Much to his delight. Unfortunately when he tried to direct the hand it vanished into little golden sparks with a faint 'pop'.

Attempt number 7: Hinaro finally succeed in manoeuvring the hand towards the nut in the tree. Shakily the hand floated towards the nut before halting for no apparent reason. Hinaro tried to force it to go by channelling more Psynergy into it but only succeeded in making it go 'pop' again.

Attempt number 23: Hinaro managed to force the hand to travel half way there. He almost jumped for joy until Tayla warned him to keep his concentration. He nodded and forced the hand onwards. Unfortunately for Hinaro, a hungry bird decided to go for his target nut just as he was reaching for it. The bird dived at the nut, straight through Hinaro's Psynergetic hand, causing it to pop. Tayla battered the bird out of the way with her own Psynergy to save the nut. By this point Hinaro was starting to get incredibly irritated.

Attempt 48: Hinaro managed to reach the nut with the hand, the fingers of the ghost hand brushed the nut's smooth surface. All that was left to do was grab it and pull it free. The hand wrapped around the nut and pulled, nothing happened. Growling in frustration Hinaro pulled and pulled at the nut, much to Tayla's amusement, but it still would not come loose. Just when Hinaro felt the nut start to give way, his Psynergy ran out.

Hinaro was so infuriated that he ran at the tree and punched the trunk at full force. As if like taking revenge, the nut decided it was going to fall now and fell directly onto Hinaro's head, leaving a small lump where it struck him. Tayla burst out laughing at Hinaro's misfortune. Hinaro rubbed the lump on his head and glared daggers at the nut.

"Ok, forget the nut. Try this course with the same control you exerted over the ghost hand and the catch beads only use different Psynergies. You will need to use a variation of Psynegies in order to improve the amount of time your control lasts and to ensure you can wield all your known Psynergies properly and effectively. You'll never improve if you stick to the one ability." Tayla told him. "I'm going to head back to Bilibin for a bit, I'll leave you here to train and no slacking off! Remember I can sense when your using your Psynergy, so you'd better train hard!" she ordered. Tayla turned away and departed the clearing.

"Slave driver." Hinaro muttered to himself. "Oh well, nothing like a bit of intense training." he smiled to himself and took up a starting position. "Aaaaaand, GO!"

Upon arriving back in Bilibin, Tayla decided to look for Lars and Avalon. She searched for them with her mind, sure enough, they were at the inn. She sighed at how predicable it was and how she could have found them without wasting Psynergy. Shrugging her shoulders she set out for the inn.

As she approached the inn door, it swung open inwardly and out stepped Avalon with Lars in tow, who was clutching a small crate of ale. "Hey, how's Hinaro doing?" asked Avalon, upon seeing Tayla.

"He's improving, albeit a little slowly but improving still." she smiled.

"We should go see him, we can bring him ale." grinned Lars.

"I honestly don't see what you boys see in that stuff." said Tayla distastefully.

"Hm, must be a Jupiter adept thing. Even though Pietro would drink it, he never cared much for ale. Strange boy." thought Lars aloud.

"But it tastes vile and clouds the mind." complained Tayla.

"Who cares? Plus, it tastes awesome. Anyway, we can use it to drive Hinaro to train even harder!" suggested Lars.

"Are you...trying...to kill him?" asked Avalon flatly.

"Hinaro can never train too hard, he said so himself." protested Lars.

"That's because Hinaro is an idiot, much like yourself Lars." sighed Avalon.

"Let's just go already." laughed Tayla impatiently.

They started to walk away towards the town entrance still arguing. "I still don't see how that will drive Hinaro on Lars." Avalon said dryly.

"Hey, with the power of ale, you cannot fail!" said Lars "Hey, that was kinda cool. That's gonna be my motto from now on!" he declared.

"Shut up, Lars." the girls sighed in unison.

Tayla and the others arrived back at the obstacle course to find Hinaro dozing under the tree he had talked to Tayla under. "Wake up, slacker!" Tayla yelled in his ear, startling him.

"Hey, I'm not slacking. There's no course left for me to train on, that's all." he laughed.

Tayla looked at the course, or where it should have been. The course was in ruins all the targets smashed and splintered, everything askew.

"I figured I can use every basic level Venus Psynergy, heh, even one or two secondary level ones, like Cure Well and Earthquake. I almost managed a Ragnarok too." Hinaro grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow, that's impressive. Your control over your Psynergy is much greater than before." commented Tayla. She suddenly shivered.

"You ok?" asked Hinaro, puzzled.

"Ok, when we get back we can move on to harder stuff but for now I've had a very strong reading near the town gate. I don't think its Pietro but he could be trying to mask it. Whoever it is they are powerful indeed." explained Tayla.

Lars swallowed loudly. "Ok...let's go then." breathed Hinaro, getting to his feet. Avalon prepared herself mentally for anything, in case it was Pietro.

They approached Bilibin's main gate it was getting quite late, it would be sunset in around two hours judging from the positioning of the sun in the sky Tayla had decided. Hinaro stopped in his tracks, spotting two cloaked figures standing at the town gate, watching them.

"It can't be Pietro. There's two of them." said Lars, with what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

Hinaro started running towards the figures. "Tara..."

"Hinaro, wait!" yelled Avalon.

Hinaro was thrown to the side as one of the figures raised their arm and cast quake, knocking him off his feet. The rest of the party caught up with him and helped him to his feet, readying themselves to fight. The figure who had attacked drew back their hood revealing long blonde hair, it was Tara. A smug laugh was heard from the other figure, who stood with their back to them. Tara's face spoke a thousand word "I-I won't hold back Hinaro, just because of the past...Prepare yourself." Hinaro could see she wasn't kidding.

"what happened Tara? I actually thought you gad changed.." shouted Hinaro confused and angry.

"Tara had nothing to say to you Hinaro!" said Xao with an evil smirk on her face.

"what have you done to get Xao!?" blared Hinaro.

Tara reached around to her back inside her cloak and pulled two long blades out, strapping them to her wrists and fists she adopted a fighting stance. The other figure turned round and threw his cloak off to reveal long blue hair, dark armour and an extremely long katana, Xao.

"Hinaro, I said I would return to kill you...that time is now!" He yelled, drawing his katana.

Tara simply remained silent, ready to fight.

"Xao, only one of us will walk away from this battle and I can tell you now, it won't be you!" shouted Hinaro fiercely, rushing headlong at Xao, determined to defeat him once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Wee note: Oh lookie, an update for the first time in over a year =P If you read this story before and remembered about it and came back to read this chapter on seeing it updated, we thank you. =)

**Playing With Madness **

**chapter 7**

The air crackled with Psynergy Hinaro's party and Xao's party exchanged blows. Hinaro and Lars dived in opposite directions, dodging yet another Quake Sphere cast by the young earth adept they were facing. "Tara I wont hurt you!" shouted Hinaro.

"Your going to have to! I've grown a lot stronger over the past few years!" shouted Tara, gathering Psynergy for another attack.

"I refuse! Why are you attacking us!?" shouted Hinaro as he sliced at the encroaching vines from Tara's Mad growth attack. His attempts to get through to her were all in vain.

Xao stepped up beside Tara and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Its useless, Hinaro." said Xao smirking.

"What have you done to her, you bastard!" shouted Hinaro angrily. Hinaro drew upon his Psynergy and cast Ragnarok. Thrusting his arm forward, the energy based sword shot out his palm.

Xao couldn't help but laugh at how weak Hinaro's Psynergy was without those weights, he had noticed Hinaro wasn't wearing them. He raised his katana and batted Hinaro's Ragnarok aside with ease, it flew off course and gouged a small ditch in the ground before bursting into small sparks of Venus Psynergy. "Nothing, what ever do you mean?" smiled Xao, letting out a small chuckle.

Hinaro let out a small grunt as he felt a build up of energy below his feet, his vision quickly snapped back to Tara. He had taken his eyes of her for a few seconds and she had charged another attack, her assault on him was relentless. "Maybe she really doesn't care? Did she lie to me the other night?" Hinaro thought. This momentary slip in concentration was all Tara needed. She unleashed her charged Psynergy and cast Gaia. "This is bad." Hinaro thought as his mind snapped back to the fight. The ground beneath is feet started to rumble and slide away, cracks started to form underneath his feet. He felt the ground part and heat build below him. "Move Hinaro!" shouted Tayla.

"Lars! Hurry up and free us!" yelled Avalon, beating on the ice around her ankles with her staff. Lars quickly cast Flare Wall at their feet as he ran towards Xao to melt the ice.

Hinaro dive rolled to the side but was still caught in the blast radius of Gaia's might and was thrown at high speed, propelled by the blast, into the wooden palisade that surrounded Bilibin. "You'll pay for that!" roared Lars as he strode towards Tara brandishing his axe, Tara removed the blades from he wrists and began to wield them as swords again as if issuing a challenge to Lars to come and get her.

Hinaro tried to get to his feet in an attempted to stop him, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, his vision swimming. Lars bore down upon Tara with a mighty downward swing, Tara jumped back out of reach and the axe head that glanced of the hard earth. Lars tried to follow up with a horizontal slice but Tara blocked it, meeting it head on with a swing from her left, knocking Lars' cut into an upward angle, Tara brought both her swords round in a swing from the right, catching Lars' axe in the curve where the blade joined the centre of the head and was ripped from his grasp. She quickly followed up with a roundhouse to his chest, knocking him back. "Is that all you got?" She smiled mockingly.

Tayla, now free of the ice around her feet, aimed at Tara and cast a tornado from the palm of her hand forming a powerful wind tunnel. Tara drew her arms up in front of her face to protect herself and was blasted back by the pillar of wind emanating from Tayla's palm.

Xao frowned as Avalon and Tayla pounced upon Tara with their weapons drawn and engaged in close combat. He turned his attention to Hinaro "Now I have you." he smiled to himself. Swinging his arm forwards he cast Ice Missile at Hinaro. Dozens of shards of ice formed in front of him and with a push with his arm, flew at high speed towards Hinaro.

Xao's attack was interrupted as a wave of fire ripped through his silo of ice shards, burning them up. "I'm sorry, were those yours?" smirked Lars, kneeling next to his axe with his right arm braced by the other at his elbow for accuracy.

Xao sighed, exasperated, "This is becoming tiresome." he sighed and reversed his grip on his katana. He touched the tip to the floor and cast Super Cool, channelling his attack through his weapon, he swung it forwards and a line of jagged ice spikes ripped up the ground, moving towards Lars at a rapid pace.

Lars decided to try something he'd seen Pietro do before. He replaced his axe in its holster on his belt and focused. He'd never reeled off two Psynergy attacks immediately one after the other but it was worth a shot. Forcing two different energy flows down his arms he cast Heat Wave from his left and immediately followed that up with a Fireball spell from his right. The Heat Wave melted the approach of the ice line completely, cutting the attack off, the Heat Wave burned up giving way to the Fireball attack which flew straight at Xao.

Xao cast Drench in an attempt to wipe the rain of fireballs flying towards him out of the air. He was caught off guard when through the steam from the water extinguishing the fire attack, Lars burst, swinging his axe down at Xao's right shoulder.

Xao caught the axe head on the blade of his katana, it grinded up the blade until it connected with a small hilt formed of ice by the Frost spell slowly flowing out of Xao's hand. The two men glared at each other when they found themselves face to face. Xao simply smiled "You won't win, brute." he hissed. Lars snorted and delivered his comeback in the form of a head butt that connected with Xao's nose with a crunch. Xao staggered back, clutching his nose with one hand and pointed his katana at Lars using the other. Lars batted it away with the flat of the axe head and swung a strong right at Xao's temple. Xao countered with a swift knee to Lars' stomach, causing him to double over and his punch to fall short of its mark. Xao brought the butt of his katana's handle down on the back of Lars' head causing him to fall flat in the dirt. Lars rolled over and tried to jump up but he was was stopped in his tracks by a sword tip, Xao's sword tip to be exact. "Try to touch her again and I'll kill you." said Xao menacingly. He gingerly stroked his bloody nose, "I should kill you now for this." he spat "But I'm feeling merciful today." He smiled smugly. "I was only here to take care of Hinaro. Now you can continue your futile attempt to protect him and take me on which will result in your demise..." he paused "Or you can leave Hinaro with me, forget about following your friend Pietro and walk away." said Xao slowly allowing the point of the blade to drift closer to Lars' throat.

Lars lay on the ground, propped up by his elbows with a defiant look on his face. He laid his palm out flat on the ground and pushed his Psynergy into the soil. A red glow appeared below Xao's feet. "Neither." spat Lars. An Eruption spell burst out the ground from beneath Xao and consumed him. The two warriors were thrown apart, Lars hit the dirt with a thud and rolled a short distance before coming to a stop, he looked back at Xao. Xao was thrown high into the air by the magma flow and hit the ground hard. He didn't stir. Lars sighed a deep breath of relief and began to crawl towards his axe which he had dropped when the Eruption threw him.

Tayla and Avalon stood on either side of Tara, breathing heavily. They were in a stalemate, Neither could overpower the other. Tara's eyes flicked warily back and forth between her two opponents. Suddenly, they both dashed at her and attacked with their weapons, Tara swiftly rolled back and cast Briar, forming a wall of thick spiky plants between her and the other two. A lightning bolt ripped a sizeable hole in the wall, Tara sidestepped the bolt narrowly and contemplated her next move.

Tayla closed her eyes again and cast Reveal. She could see Tara's outline on the other side of the spiked wall "Avalon, ready your Freeze Prism. Drop it in line with my final bolt, ok?" Tayla commanded. Avalon nodded in agreement and began forming large chunks of ice in the air above them. Tayla took aim and fired three Flash bolts and various points in the wall, ripping large holes in it and causing it to disintegrate. She fired a final one at the now exposed Tara.

Tara stomped the ground, casting Quake. A large block of earth rose out the ground and the Flash bolt blasted a large chunk out of it. "Now!" she heard the purple haired girl shout and the blue haired girl began to glow. Tara looked around wildly for the oncoming attack. She caught sight of several large block of ice falling out of the sky towards her out of the corner of her eye. "If all the blocks are relatively close together then this should work..." she thought. Tara took aim at the centre block and cast Ragnarok.

Tara's Ragnarok collided with the central block causing it to shatter. Several smaller chunks from the shattered block flew into the others, knocking them off course, smashing into the ground harmlessly around Tara. Tara hopped down from her rock pillar and faced her enemies.

"Give it up, You can't win. Lars just kicked seven shades out of your man." smiled Avalon, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Xao's unmoving body. "It's three against one really."

"I can and will." said Tara calmly, readying her blades.

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing this Tara?" said Tayla trying to reason with her.

"its not about accomplishing anything, I'd just rather die than lose to Hinaro and his friends." said Tara.

"Fine." said Tayla, readying herself to launch another attack. "I won't hesitate to kill you then." Tayla hissed.

There was the weak call of "No...don't kill her!" from behind. Tayla and Avalon turned their heads to see Hinaro standing, if only barely, trying to stagger towards the party. He mustered the strength to repeat himself before collapsing to his knees and falling face down in the dirt.

Tayla started to hesitate despite what she had said a couple of seconds ago, Tara picked up on this "See, you won't kill me." She smiled "You don't wanna hurt poor little Hinaro's feelings now do you." she mocked in the voice of someone talking to a baby. Although Tara was a demented bitch and deserved to be struck down where she stood, Tayla felt she couldn't do that to Hinaro. Tayla frowned in concentration, She had to find a way to get rid of Tara without killing her before she managed to hurt another of her friends.

***

Hinaro stirred, he groaned and raised his head from the floor. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud, looking round. He looked down at the floor, or what seemed to be the floor, he was looking at a squirming writhing mass of black and purple liquid yet it was solid. He looked all around, it was like a cave, everywhere he looked there was the black and purple stuff as far as the eye could see. "What is this place?"

Hinaro stood up, he decided he wasn't going to get anywhere standing still and set out in no particular destination. In the distance Hinaro spotted something, like a clear container. He shrugged his shoulders and set out for the container. It was the only thing worth noting as far as he was concerned.

As he drew nearer the container began to take a more defined form. The container in the distance had grown to around one and a half times Hinaro's height. From the top of the container produced the roof, made of the same clear substance in the shape of a square based pyramid. The edges of the pyramid and roof were lined with what seemed to be gold. Hinaro noticed something. Inside the container was a figure huddled up against the opposite wall, hugging their knees with their face buried within their knees. Hinaro placed his hands on the glass and peered in. He recognised the figure almost instantly, it was Pietro.

"Pietro!" Hinaro yelled, and drew back his fist. He swung a mighty punch but failed to even make an impression on the clear walls, only succeeding in hurting his hand.

The figure looked up from his knees, it really was Pietro. His eyes were red ringed as if he had been crying a lot, he looked exhausted. "Hinaro...what are you doing here?..." Pietro asked in a distant voice.

"How should I know? I came to find you." Hinaro replied.

"Why?..." Pietro said, with a genuine look of confusion on his face. Something Hinaro rarely saw.

"I came to find you after that stunt you pulled in Bilibin!" Hinaro said aggressively.

"Yeah, that..." murmured Pietro. He placed his hands on the glass floor and pushed himself up, getting to his feet. He turned away from Hinaro and gazed into the limitless expanse of the surrounding area.

"Why, Pietro?" Hinaro sighed "Why would you do something like that? You killed many innocent people and..." he was cut off.

"Why Hinaro, I didn't do anything." Pietro put it simply.

"What are you talking about? Who else could have done it?" asked Hinaro, deeply perplexed.

"I don't know. There is no definite answer. Actions cannot be blamed on man but what possessed a man to do so at that time." Pietro sighed wearily.

"You're speaking in riddles, Pietro..." Hinaro said, trying to grasp what his friend was saying.

"You will understand in time, Hinaro. Alas for the time being I shall sit here, trapped, in this glass prison in my head." Pietro said, tapping on the glass before him.

"What are you..." began Hinaro.

"I don't know Hinaro, I don't know where I am, what I'm doing here or what I'm talking about..." He sighed.

"In his head?..." Hinaro thought as he realised that this was not Pietro he was talking too but an incarnate of him.

"Hinaro...do you remember that time when we were sent to Imil? The job we were given to clear out a den of Maulers that were stalking the livestock of the town. When I fell into the river during the fight and almost died and you and Lars had to rescue me?" Pietro said, he breathed on the glass and traced a line in the mark with his finger.

"What about it?" Hinaro asked.

"Once again I'm relying on you both..." he sighed.

***

"I don't know how to go about doing this..." Tayla thought to herself as she kicked Tara back. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind, why didn't she think of it before? "Avalon!" She called.

Avalon blocked another strike from Tara's short swords. "What?!" She yelled aggressively.

"Freeze Tara to give us enough time to grab Hinaro and get out of here." she spoke to Avalon through her mind.

"What? You expect us to run from her?" Avalon thought to herself hoping Tayla would pick it up. She hadn't quite got her head around the whole mind reading thing yet.

"Yeah, I don't want to run but, for Hinaro's sake, we can't hurt her...that twisted bitch means a lot to him. I've probed his mind further than he's realised." said Tayla, speaking to Avalon through her mind.

"Is that how you know all of this? Like who Tara is and how these people are enemies?" thought Avalon.

"That...and the fact that they're trying to kill us." Avalon heard Tayla sigh inside her head "It doesn't matter anyway just freeze her! I want to get out of here before I decide to kill Tara." Tayla's voice growled.

"Right." thought Avalon. She didn't look at Tayla but she nodded as a signal that she was ready.

A blue glow emanated from Avalon as she focused her Psynergy and built up a powerful attack causing her to hover slightly above the ground so that her toes brushed the dirt. Tara was paralysed with fear, she had very rarely felt this degree of Psynergy, even from Xao. Avalon thrust her hands forward sending a blast of severely cold air to come from her hands. The party closed their eyes when the air burst forth from Avalon's hands. Tayla felt her eyes begin to freeze shut and she found she couldn't breathe the cold was so terrible. She raised her arm to prevent her eyes from freezing over. When they opened their eyes again to meet the sight of Tara, with her arms raised in a vain attempt to defend herself, frozen in a block of ice. Avalon staggered forwards gasping for air. Her eyelashes and hair were coated with frost like the rest of the party. "Alright, now, quickly let's grab Hinaro and get our of here just like you planned." said Lars, wiping the frost from his eyes.

Avalon and Tayla stared, eyes wide, at him " How on Weyard...did you know what we were going...to do?!" Tayla choked as she tried to catch her breath.

Lars gave a quick laugh "I can read minds too." he said and tapped his nose. He bent down and picked up Hinaro's unconscious body.

"You're kidding right? Can your really read minds?" groaned Avalon.

"No, I just guessed the plan after you froze Tara." said Lars smiling.

Avalon and Tayla sighed in unison. "What's to stop them from levelling Bilibin in an attempt to find us? Once Xao wakes up he can break Tara free." asked Avalon, she looked worried.

Tayla had an idea. "Oh that's easy." she smiled. She walked over to Xao's unconscious form and touched her finger lightly on his forehead before getting to her feet and rejoining her companions.

"What did you do?" asked Avalon, glancing back at Xao.

"I implanted false memories of us escaping to Goma Range. It's temporary, but It will give us enough time to let us recover and set out to find Pietro." explained Tayla.

Tayla felt a sense of uneasiness wash over her like a tsunami. She couldn't reveal her true intentions to any of the party. She sensed danger from friend and foe alike. She gasped as a fleeting image flickered in her mind and was gone as quickly as it came. "A vision?..." She mumbled "Was that a glimpse of the outcome of the quest?"

"Tayla what's wrong? You look pale." asked Lars, hoisting Hinaro over his shoulder.

"N-nothing...I'm just a bit chilly from Avalon's attack, that's all." Tayla smiled.

"It wasn't that powerful was it?" she asked with a sceptical look on her face.

"Actually, Avalon, it was." said Lars, looking at her with a look of respect for her power "Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

"Right, we need to get Hinaro home so we can all rest up and wait for him to regain consciousness, we leave as soon as possible. It's dangerous to hang around, I know but we need to find Pietro before I loose his Psynergy signature. It usually takes about 28 hours before it fades completely so we need to get on with preparations right away. Avalon, you being the only party member with healing Psynergy since Hinaro is knocked out, will have to treat everyone's wounds. Lars, you get him back to your house so you can prepare while he rests. I'm going to get changed and prepared to leave whenever possible." said Tayla, tension present in her voice.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" asked Lars.

"Because I want everything over and done with so I can get back to my home village." said Tayla in a matter of fact way.

"Ok, well head back." nodded Avalon.

Avalon and Lars carried Hinaro to Lars' house. An awkward silence hung between the two of them. They didn't need to speak, they could tell that the other was apprehensive about the up coming journey. In a strange moment of thoughtfulness, Lars also felt it would be tactful not to mention anything to do with Pietro at the moment, he didn't want to make any bad moves and potentially set Avalon off in her fragile state. That was the last thing they needed.

When they reached Lars' house, Lars carried Hinaro upstairs and lay him in his bed. He returned downstairs to catch Avalon leaving again. She said nothing and simply nodded to him, Lars waved at her as she walked swiftly out the door. "She must really still be pretty shaken..." thought Lars. Lars returned to his bedroom and pulled up a chair beside the bed, scraping it softly along the wooden floor. He sat down and looked at the troubled face of the sleeping Hinaro. "... and who knows what was going on inside your head, my friend." sighed Lars.

***

"Relying on us? What do you mean?" Hinaro was feeling frustrated, why wouldn't he just get to the point?

"Yes, Hinaro, _relying, _but..." Pietro paused. "It's all a matter of what you want, Hinaro." he said.

"What I...want?" Hinaro mumbled. "What does this have to do with what I want?"

"My, you ask a lot of questions." sighed Pietro in his usual fashion. "Yes, Hinaro, in fact, this has a lot to do with what you want. Alas, that is something you will have to figure out for yourself."

"Just get to the point, Pietro." growled Hinaro

Pietro remained silent, his eyes seemed to slowly glaze over with a misty look about them.

"Pietro?" Hinaro said worriedly.

Pietro's body gave a jerk, he looked down so that his fringe overshadowed his eyes. He raised his head again slowly, revealing eyes full of malevolence and sick, twisted amusement. "Hinaro..." he said. The voice belonged to Pietro but somehow it didn't sound like his own, as if subtly morphed by something.

"Huh?..." Hinaro muttered.

"Yes...Hinaro...I remember you..." Pietro said.

"What?" Hinaro felt strong sensations of worried panic wash over him.

"The cave...you were the second one to harm me..." Pietro narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your not Pietro..." Hinaro started.

"No...I'm not. Wow, you are slow." cackled the voice, Pietro's voice seemed to be breaking away to be replaced by something more dark and guttural.

"Shut up!" Hinaro yelled and pounded his fists on the glass in unison. "Bring back Pietro, damn you!"

The thing that appeared to be Pietro gave a humoured chuckle. "Hinaro, slow in the head, resident manic depressive, weak in every way but physically." It said, pacing around the glass prison. "If I had been after brute strength and speed alone, you would have made a great host, but..." it paused "You are lacking."

"What do you mean?" hissed Hinaro, watching Pietro's form pace the box.

"You think you can solve everything by becoming stronger physically so you train and train until you can train no more and then keep training. All for the sake of some girl." The thing turned away "Your heart lies in the wrong place Hinaro, even a being such as me can tell you this, no matter what you have tricked yourself into believing. You abandoned everything, your friends, your village, just to be with some girl. Deep down in his heart Pietro is still angry with you for abandoning them..."

"I didn't abandon them!" Yelled Hinaro.

"Then what did you do Hinaro? Pray tell."

"I..." Hinaro trailed off.

"You know it yourself, you abandoned them. You never planned to return to Bilibin, you only went crawling back after your girl, who was supposedly greater than anything else, left you. Yet your friends welcomed you back with open arms and what have you given them in return? Nothing. The main reason your following Pietro isn't for his sake or any of the others sakes is it?"

"That's not true!" Hinaro screamed furiously "You know nothing about me!"

Pietro's form turned to look at him, "Ohoho...but Hinaro, I know _everything _about you. I'm so powerful I have reached into the deepest recesses of your mind and your heart without you even realising by using Pietro's powers." Hinaro's jaw dropped.

"You...you are nothing compared to Pietro. Pietro is pure, his heart lies in the right place, he knows what is important and he protects it with all his power." The form drew a great breath "Power, such _power._ Pietro's has insurmountable untapped potential for power. He has the potential to become one of the most powerful adepts Weyard has ever seen!" The form shuddered with pleasure at the thought, then its eyes fixated on Hinaro an narrowed. "But _you!_" it hissed. "You are heartless, you are so selfish and self absorbed that you care nothing for those around you, only for what is in your best interest, your heart if full of self loathing and hate. You're so weak, you who is surrounded by people powerful in mind, body and spirit." Images of Lars, Tayla and Avalon surrounded Hinaro. "Yet all you can muster is a shower of sparks, you are nothing compared to them all you do is hold them back."

Hinaro fell to his knees "Am I really...so weak?"

"Your selfishness is not becoming of you Hinaro. Your main goal for pursuing Pietro isn't to save him, is it?" Pietro's form smiled deviously.

Hinaro remained silent.

"No, it is but to try and win back that girl who is more precious to you than your friends. You know Xao will pursue Pietro for my power, and she will follow on like a little lapdog. Like the obedient little backstabber she is. "

Hinaro clenched his fists in fury but at the same time he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He knew whatever being that was talking to him was right. "Forgive me, you guys...Lars, Pietro..." he whispered. Hinaro once again felt himself being dragged back to a state of consciousness.

"Find me if you can Hinaro! Fulfil your selfish desires! Pietro is waiting for you." Pietro's form called after him and laughed mockingly. The sound of the laughter echoed all around filling Hinaro's head.

Hinaro sat bolt upright in bed and wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around, he was lying in Lars' bed. He looked down at his friend sprawled out on the floor and noted the fallen chair. He must have sat watching Hinaro until he could watch no longer and fell asleep. "I'm sorry Lars..." Hinaro whispered before settling down to try and sleep once more, the laughter continued to ring on in his ears...

***

The next morning they met outside the gate of the village, ready to depart. The mood was light regardless of the quest and everyone engaged in silly little conversations and Tayla talked about her village for a while, deep down everyone was worried, they just didn't want it to show through. Hinaro hadn't said a word all day and repeatedly fell behind, constantly staring at the ground, kicking stones along with him. Even Lars could tell there was something wrong but Hinaro being Hinaro wouldn't say a word about it to the others. The rest of the party decided to just leave him until he was ready to tell them what was bothering him. For now they would travel onwards, they had picked up Pietro's trail and they were determined not to lose it...


End file.
